The Funny Wedding
by Jauca97
Summary: Preparativos, arreglos, improvistos y contratiempos. Pónganse sus mejores ropas, que están cordialmente invitados al evento mas esperado por todos en la Aldea de Sooga. Acompañen a la feliz, particular y divertida pareja en el mejor día de sus vidas. Uno que seguramente nunca olvidaran. *Short-fic*
1. ¿Qué podría salir mal?

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí. Así que cuidadito con que vea esta historia en otra parte sin mi consentimiento._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

Pucca abrió los ojos al sentir los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana e iluminaban su habitación en su rostro. No habia podido dormir en toda esa noche, y tampoco es como si lo hubiera intentado mucho que digamos. No tenía sentido, pues bien sabía que habría sido en vano. Soltando una risita, hizo las cobijas a un lado y salto de la calma para dirigirse a la pared donde tenía colgado su calendario. Tomando una pluma de color rojo puso una marquita sobre ese preciso día, donde ella previamente habia dibujado su cara y la de Garu con un montón de corazoncitos alrededor.

Ese era el día de su boda.

Volvió a soltar una risita, acercando el calendario para darle un beso y abrazarlo contra sí. Después comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación cual adolescente enamorada, danzando e imaginando que el calendario era Garu vestido con su traje negro luciendo como todo un buen mozo ante la mirada fascinada de todos los invitados. Nunca se habia sentido tan inmensamente feliz como en esos momentos. El día que siempre habia esperado y soñado por fin habia llegado.

Esa misma noche, ella ya sería la mujer de Garu.

Su único deseo era que el reloj avanzara más velozmente, para poder tener la dicha de llamarse como tal. Pero el día era largo, y todavía quedaba mucho por hacer antes de eso. Aunque en esos momentos, nada de eso importaba para Pucca. Ella estaba perdida en su imaginación, soñando despierta y fantaseando con Garu y ella como marido y mujer, su boda y su vida juntos.

En eso, unos toques en su puerta la sacaron de su letargo.

― Pucca, ¿ya estas despierta? ¿Podemos pasar? ― pregunto su Tio Dumpling.

Dejando su calendario en la cama se acercó para abrirles la puerta, encontrándose con las miradas llenas de emoción y sentimiento de sus queridos tutores.

― ¿Dormiste bien, Pucca? ― cuestiono su tío Ho. Ella asintió, aunque era una total mentira. No habia dormido nada, pero no podía sentirse más despierta. ¡Ese día finalmente iba a casarse con Garu!

― Te hemos preparado unos fideos especiales para la buena suerte. Están riquísimos ― le dijo Linguini estirándole el plato humeante de olor sumamente agradable, que hizo que a Pucca le gruñeran las tripas. Con los ojos brillosos al contemplar la delicia hecha por sus tíos con mucho amor para ella, animadamente los tomo y comenzó a devorarlos a una velocidad impresionante.

Los tres hombres se limitaron a observarla con ternura y cierta melancolía. Aunque estaban muy felices porque su querida niña estaba a punto de cumplir el sueño de unir su vida con el hombre que amaba, no podían evitar sentirse algo tristes por el hecho de que ella ya no iba a vivir ahí junto con ellos en el restaurante.

Al principio habían intentado convencer y persuadir a Garu para que se mudara al Goh Rong con ellos y así poder vivir todos juntos como una gran familia, una idea que a ellos les pareció muy buena y adecuada. Ya que al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos dos solos en el bosque cuando en el inmenso restaurante habia espacio de sobra? Además de que estarían más cerca del bullicio y la gente de la aldea, y no tan aislados como lo era estar en la casa de Garu. Pero para su gran sorpresa, el ninja respetuosamente no accedió. Y Pucca estaba de acuerdo con todo lo que el decidiera.

Ellos lo entendieron, pues sabían que los chicos necesitaban su espacio. Sin embargo, aun así era difícil dejar ir a su niña después de que habían jurado cuidarla de todo por el resto de sus vidas. Pero estaban seguros de que Garu podría darle lo que necesitaba, y que la protegería y la consentiría tan bien como ellos lo habían hecho todos esos años.

Claro está, eso no lo hacía más sencillo…

Pucca termino de comer y levanto su rostro sonriente para agradecerles a sus tíos por traerle el desayuno hasta su cama en un día tan especial, pero al ver el gesto ligeramente decaído que cada uno portaba en su semblante, su sonrisa también flaqueo. Imaginándose lo que los tres debían de estar sintiendo y pensando, dejo el plato a un lado y se levantó para acercarse a ellos, estirando sus brazos y envolviéndolos en un cariñoso y cálido abrazo que fue inmediatamente correspondido por ellos.

― Te amamos, Pucca ― le dijo Linguini al borde de las lágrimas.

― Y te vamos a extrañar ― agrego Ho.

― Pero queremos que seas feliz ― le aseguro Dumpling.

Pucca sonrió al escucharlos. Sin duda eran los mejores tutores que ella pudo haber tenido.

― Ejem ― los cuatro se separaron al escuchar a alguien aclarándose la garganta. Era Dada, quien estaba parado en la puerta ligeramente incómodo y temeroso al haber interrumpido un momento tan fraternal y emotivo entre ellos ― Pucca, Ching está aquí ― anuncio.

― ¿Y qué esperas Dada? ¡Hazla pasar! ― animo Dumpling separándose y rompiendo el abrazo familiar. Dada asintió, retirándose a hacer lo dicho.

― Bueno, te dejamos para que ustedes dos ah… am, arreglen lo que sea que tengan que arreglar. Nosotros también tenemos que preparar algunas cosas ― dijo Linguini mirando hacia el reloj. Este marcaba las siete de la mañana, y la boda no sería hasta las tres de la tarde ― Vaya, Ching madrugo hoy, ¿eh?

― ¡Pucca! Lo lamento tanto, ¡se me hizo tarde! ― se disculpó Ching entrando de golpe a la habitación, casi causando que Won se cayera de su cabeza debido a las prisas que llevaba. La pobre gallinita tuvo que aletear sus alas frenéticamente para balancearse y recuperar el equilibrio ― Es que ayer de los nervios y la emoción casi ni dormí nada. ¡Hay tantas cosas que hacer!

Pucca sonrió y asintió sintiendo como la efusividad volvía a resurgir dentro de ella. ¡Era el día de su boda con Garu!

― Hagan lo que tengan que hacer, chicas. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de lo nuestro ― dijo Ho saliendo de la habitación seguido de sus compañeros, dejando a las dos chicas eufóricas e histéricas en esta.

Una vez que cerraron la puerta, Ching se acercó a Pucca para tomarla de ambas manos ― Ay, Pucca, ¡Estoy tan feliz por ti! Todavía no puedo creer que te vayas a casar ― Pucca rio y asintió de nuevo, dándole la razón. ¡Ella tampoco! ― Me alegro tanto por los dos, de verdad que sí. Garu fue muy valiente al pedírtelo, realmente te quiere de verdad ― aseguro. Luego frunció el ceño levemente ― Me pregunto cuando Abyo se atreverá a dar ese paso conmigo…

Pucca levanto una ceja y ladeo la cabeza ante el repentino cambio de humor de Ching, pero su amiga se recuperó bastante rápido sacudiendo la cabeza y volviendo a sonreír ― No me hagas caso. Eso no importa ahora, es tu día y el de Garu. ¡Y tenemos muchas cosas pendientes por hacer! Así que hay que ponernos manos a la obra. Serás la novia más hermosa del mundo entero ― le dijo. Pucca le regalo una sonrisa gigantesca. Ella quería verse perfecta para Garu, y solo para él. Tendría que trabajar muy duro ese día para convertirse en una novia digna y honorable para su amado ninja.

No pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría haciendo Garu en esos precisos momentos. Seguramente el pobre tampoco habia podido pegar ojo en toda la noche de la emoción y la dicha. A esa hora ya estaría despierto y preparándose, igual de impaciente y ansioso porque la hora fijada se acercara. Preocupado y nervioso por estar impecable para ella en ese día tan especial para ambos…

.

.

En lo profundo del bosque de bambú, un gallo encima de un buzón canturreo al mejor estilo del Kung Fu anunciando las siete de la mañana. A unos cuantos metros en una aparentemente humilde, pequeña e inofensiva casita; un joven ninja de veinte años roncaba a sus anchas acostado cómodamente en la cama que hace poco una alma caritativa le habia regalado a vísperas de su boda.

" _No querrás tener a tu esposa en el duro piso, eso no sería muy honorable. ¡Jo, jo, jo!_ " le habia escrito Santa en la nota. Si, con todo y la risa.

A pesar de los insistentes llamados del gallo, Garu seguía perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Y no porque fuera un holgazán irresponsable, al contrario. Era una persona muy madrugadora a la que le gustaba aprovechar las mañanas para entrenar y meditar debidamente como todo buen y honorable ninja. Sin embargo, este chico ejemplar tenía un mejor amigo que no lo era tanto, y este lo habia sonsacado el día anterior para tener una "tarde de chicos" que se habia prolongado hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

" _Es tu última noche como soltero, y probablemente nuestra última salida de amigos en mucho tiempo. ¡Es el fin de una era!"_ le habia alegado Abyo. Así que a pesar de la resistencia de Garu, termino siendo arrastrado a los locos planes del artista marcial.

La alarma del reloj en su pared comenzó a sonar, diciendo leves y apenas perceptibles " _Cu, cu",_ pero que eran suficientes para despertar a Garu. El ninja frunció el ceño y gruño, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

" _Solo cinco minutos más"_ negocio consigo mismo. " _Estúpido Abyo"_

Pero esos cinco minutos se terminaron prolongando por media hora. Hasta que Mío, molesto y hambriento por la falta de consideración y de responsabilidad de su amo – quien hasta la fecha nunca se habia demorado tanto en darle de comer – fue a subírsele encima para intentar despertarlo con sus maullidos, reclamando sus derechos como mascota. Garu volvió a gruñir, enterrando más su cabeza en la almohada e ignorando los llamados exigentes de Mío.

Ya bastante exasperado de que su amo no le hiciera el menor caso, el felino decidió tomar medidas drásticas y desesperadas encajándole las uñas. El ninja se enderezo como resorte soltando un alarido ante el inesperado ataque de su más leal compañero. Diviso al gato a lado de la cama y lo fulmino con la mirada, recibiendo un gesto parecido de esos ojos amarillos. Dándose por vencido con su mascota, Garu resoplo y se puso de pie estirándose perezosamente, para después encaminarse para alimentar a Mío.

Una vez que le dio de comer, un gruñido salió de su propio estómago. Por lo regular siempre meditaba un poco antes de desayunar, pero aparentemente ese día tendría que hacer una excepción. Se estaba muriendo de hambre. No teniendo ganas ni ánimos de cocinarse algo, decidió ir a Goh Rong a desayunar. Seguramente Pucca se alegraría de verlo y le cocinaría algo bastante delicioso antes de comenzar a arreglarse, ya que aún era demasiado temprano. Después de todo ese día iban a contraer nupcias, por lo que su humor y sus ganas de consentirlo deberían estar al máximo.

Poniéndose sus típicas ropas ninjas de siempre y peinándose bien sus dos coletas salió de su casa para dirigirse al restaurante, sin sospechar que desde los arbustos y el ramaje era detenidamente observado por varias sombras.

― Esta es mi oportunidad perfecta para vencer y humillar a Garu. Estará tan ocupado y distraído por contraer matrimonio que seguramente no preverá mi ataque, ¡y yo, Tobe, saldré vencedor! ― exclamo el ninja de la cicatriz ― Prepárate Garu, que el día más feliz de tu vida está a punto de convertirse ¡en el más deshonroso! ― sentencio comenzando a reírse de forma malvada ante la atenta mirada de sus ninjas. Al notar que sus silenciosos secuaces no se unían a él, Tobe se detuvo en seco para mirarlos ceñudo ― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso Mío les mordió la lengua? ¡Ríanse conmigo! ¡Es una orden! ― exigió, a lo que sus ninjas inmediatamente obedecieron acompañando a su querido jefecito en risas, deleitándose por su magnífico plan malvado.

.

.

Garu caminaba por la aldea, silbando alegremente y sintiéndose extrañamente relajado.

― ¡Felicidades Garu! ― lo felicito Chang, que en esos momentos caminaba por ahí. Garu asintió educadamente agradeciendo el alabo y continuo su camino.

Unos metros más adelante, se encontró con el padre de Abyo ― Felicitaciones Garu, cambio ― le dijo Bruce, escoltando en ese momento a un esposado Payaso por haber robado un paquete de galletas de una tiendita, mientras este murmuraba algo sobre "Chief y sus antojos". Garu repitió la misma acción.

― ¡Jo, jo, jo! ¡Hoy es el gran día, Garu! ― anuncio Santa deteniendo su trineo a lado del ninja ― No olvides pasar al rato por las argollas, ya están listas para ti ― le notifico. Garu asintió. Le habia pedido de favor que las ajustara, limpiara y adornara, puesto que él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer ese tipo de cosas. Se supone que los que tenían que encargarse de esa clase de detalles de última hora eran Abyo o Ching, el padrino y la dama de honor respectivamente. Pero Ching iba a estar muy ocupada ayudando a Pucca; y si era honesto, no confiaba en Abyo lo suficiente para darle un encargo tan importante como lo era el recoger las argollas. Las podría perder, o algo peor. Así que el decidió encargarse personalmente de ese detalle, pidiéndole a Santa que lo ayudara y ofreciéndose el mismo para recogerlas.

― Bueno, debo ir a terminar unas cosas para alcanzar a estar listo para la tarde. ¡Nos vemos en la tarde, Garu! ¡Jo, jo, jo! ― se despidió el hombre, alejándose en el cielo con su trineo. Garu lo despidió con la mano, mirándolo alejarse para después quedársele viendo al cielo. Era un día precioso, y se respiraba una paz y una serenidad que no se sentía todos los días en esa caótica aldea. Inhalo y exhalo el fresco aire del ambiente, con una sonrisa serena en sus labios.

Tenía un buen presentimiento acerca de ese día.

Todo estaba bajo control, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Poooooooorfin_

 _Ya me he demorado demasiado, y ya sus comentarios suenan demasiado insinuantes y demandantes con el fic de la boda xdxd así que decidí dejar de hacerme pata y traérselos ya. Este es el primer capítulo, claro está. Básicamente, tratara de todo lo que tuvieron que hacer Pucca, Garu y amigos en ese día tan esperado. Todos los preparativos, arreglos, improvistos y contratiempos. Sera cómico, obvio, pero también planeo hacerlo un poco emotivo. Porque así son las bodas._

 _Otra cosa, les recomiendo haberse leído el one-shot_ _ **La importancia de un Te quiero**_ _, ya que sucederán acontecimientos y habrá algunas referencias a este mismo. Los que ya lo leyeron, ya saben de lo que hablo. También esta historia está relacionada con mi serie de historias_ _ **Funny Love Next Generation**_ _que no es necesario que la lean para entenderle, pero los que si lo hacen ya se darán cuenta de porque se los digo capítulos más adelante._

 _Y bueno, no sé qué tan seguido estaré actualizando ya que también tengo que actualizar el fic de la nueva generación, subir uno que otro one-shot y combinar eso con mi vida laboral y social casi inexistente :v_

 _Pero ya saben que yo no me demoro mucho, además de que hasta la fecha no he dejado ningún fic colgado y este no será la excepción puesto que ya está terminado. Solo cuestión de editar los capítulos. Así que descuiden._

 _Cabe recalcar que esto es un short fic, por lo que no tendrá muchos capítulos y tampoco serán muy largos. Eso si, será un poco más larga que_ _ **Calumniado.**_

 _Espero que les haya gustado, y sigan al pendiente con las actualizaciones. No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca *u* Los amo tanto xd_

 _Los reviews que me hayan dejado en_ _ **Sensaciones**_ _los contestare en el siguiente shot independiente._

 _Eso es todo (creo)_

 _Besos, y ¡nos leemos después!_


	2. ¡Hay muchas cosas por hacer!

Pucca se acostó en la tina, dejando que el agua calientita acariciara cálidamente su piel y abriera sus poros. Dejo salir un largo suspiro de satisfacción, relajándose al instante. No sabía que estaba tan cansada hasta ese momento, pues aunque era un día que le causaba mucha dicha y felicidad, todo el proceso para planear la boda habia requerido bastante tiempo y energía de su parte.

Algunos conocidos – como Destiny, Santa, y por supuesto, sus tíos – se ofrecieron para echarles la mano con algunos detalles, como la música, el transporte y la comida. Y aunque eso fue de mucha ayuda, aun así quedaban muchas otras cosas por preparar. Garu habia insistido en tener una boda sencilla, modesta y pequeña, pero a Pucca no le pareció correcto dejar a gente fuera en un momento tan crucial e importante en su vida. Gente que los miro crecer, y que fue testigo del amor entre ellos dos. Desde las correteadas que se daban de niños, hasta la actualidad.

Afortunadamente, Garu se mantuvo al margen de los preparativos, por lo que de la mayoría se encargaron Ching y ella. Cosa que Pucca agradecía internamente, pues aunque amaba con locura a su ninja, reconocía que si él hubiera organizado la boda esta terminaría siendo muy aburrida.

Fuera de la tina y a su lado, Ching dejaba caer aceites de burbujas perfumados inundando el baño con un agradable aroma a jazmín.

― Leí esto en una revista para novias, Pucca. Te ayudara a relajarte y a verte hermosa. Apuesto a que no dormiste nada, ¿cierto? ― adivino Ching. Pucca se sonrojo negando con la cabeza, dándole la razón ― Lo supuse. Ninguna novia duerme la noche antes de su boda, es como una especie de ley o tradición. Pero descuida, puedes aprovechar este momento para descansar. Te va a servir mucho, créeme ― le aseguro sonriente. Pucca sonrió de vuelta, sintiéndose afortunada de tener una amiga y dama de honor tan buena y eficiente como Ching.

La chica de trenzas prendió unas cuantas velas aromáticas, que igual también desprendieron un delicioso olor a jazmines ― ¡Listo, ya está! Ahora relájate, descansa y disfruta del baño. Mientras yo me encargare de lo demás, ¡hay muchas cosas que hacer! Hay que ir con el estilista, luego con la maquillista, recoger tu vestido, pasar por el mío a casa… ― Ching continuo con su perorata aun cuando salió del baño y cerró la puerta.

Pucca espero en silencio hasta que la voz de su amiga poco a poco fue desapareciendo, y después soltó una risita divertida. ¡Ching estaba más nerviosa y alterada que ella!

Pero Pucca no se sentía ni estresada, ni alterada.

Todo lo contrario.

Se sentía feliz. Inmensamente feliz.

.

.

― ¿Ching? ― hablo Ho entrando al cuarto de Pucca.

― ¿Aja? ― contesto ella, concentrada en escoger y ordenar algunas cosas que su amiga podría necesitar.

― En lo que Pucca se da ese baño especial para novias que dijiste, ¿Por qué no bajas y te comes un plato de fideos?

― Gracias tio Ho, pero no tengo hambre ― respondió la chica cortésmente.

― Pero, vamos. Sera un día muy largo y ajetreado y necesitas alimentarte para tener energías. Así que baja en cuanto termines… ah, lo que estás haciendo, ¿de acuerdo? Te prepararemos un plato. Y descuida, va por la casa. Es lo menos que podemos hacer por estar aquí apoyando a Pucca. Nosotros no tenemos ni idea de que hacer, heh ― confeso sonriendo nervioso.

Ching le regreso una sonrisa comprensiva y de gratitud ― No es nada tío, por Pucca lo que sea. Y muchas gracias, enseguida bajo ― prometió. Con eso, el chef asintió satisfecho y cerró la puerta para dejar que la chica terminara lo que sea que estaba haciendo y regresar a la cocina para continuar con los preparativos.

.

.

― ¿Garu? ¡Que sorpresa! No esperaba verte tan pronto ― exclamo Dada al ver entrar al ninja de coletas en el vacío restaurante. Ese día como era obvio, los chefs decidieron cerrar sus puertas al público ya que querían estar absolutamente concentrados en cocinar el banquete para la fiesta de bodas de su querida niña. Además, dado que la celebración se llevaría a cabo ahí mismo, no querían estorbos ni nadie que pudiera echar a perder las decoraciones. Suficiente tenían con el torpe de Dada.

Garu asintió en forma de saludo, temiendo que la cabeza fuera a salírsele del cuello de tanto que habia repetido ese gesto de camino al Goh Rong. Y es que se encontró con muchos conocidos, y cada uno se tomó la molestia y el tiempo para felicitarlo por contraer nupcias, por lo que Garu no encontró otra forma de agradecer tales atenciones. Pudo haber hablado, claro, pero no lo considero realmente necesario. Además, nadie sabía que ya habia roto su voto de silencio salvo Pucca. Y si era sincero, no quería que otros se enteraran… _todavía._

― ¿Vienes por fideos? ― pregunto el pelirrubio. Garu asintió ante la pregunta absurda del siglo. ¿Por qué otra cosa estaría ahí, si no era por fideos? _(N/A: Claro, no es como si tu novia a punto de ser esposa viviera ahí, ¿verdad, Garu?) ―_ Bien, enseguida te los traigo. ¡Fideos especiales para el novio! ― dijo Dada, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina. Sin embargo, no llego muy lejos cuando una voz alarmada lo dejo congelado en su sitio.

― ¡¿Garu?! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?! ― exclamo Ching horrorizada mirándolo desde arriba de las escaleras. El ninja y el mesero compartieron una mirada, confundidos y desconcertados por la inexplicable actitud neurótica de la normalmente apacible chica.

― No, no, no, no, no, no… ― repetía Ching mientras bajaba las escaleras en tiempo record, cosa que incluso impresiono a Garu pues en menos de un parpadeo ella ya estaba empujándolo hacia la salida ― ¡¿Te volviste loco?! ¡No puedes estar aquí! ¡Es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda! ― le dijo escandalizada. Garu frunció el ceño al oírla decir tal cosa. ¿De verdad Ching creía en esas tonterías? La creía más inteligente. Seguro pasar tanto tiempo con Abyo la estaba afectando.

― Pero el solo vino por fideos ― quiso auxiliarlo Dada ― Solo quería comer…

― ¡Pues que vaya a otro sitio! ― lo corto ella ― Tienes prohibida la entrada por aquí, ¡¿entendido?! ― sentencio duramente mirando a Garu de forma amenazante, una mirada que nunca habia visto en la chica y que de verdad hacía temblar. ¡Incluso Won lo miraba de forma asesina! El ninja sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal al presentir el peligro en el que se encontraba, y tras tragar saliva asintió frenéticamente ― Muy bien. Entonces, ¡vete de aquí!

Y más pronto que tarde Garu salió disparado por una de las puertas, cerrándola tras de sí y sintiendo como su corazón latía desbocado. ¡Rayos, que Ching podía dar miedo! Nunca le habia tocado conocer esa faceta de ella, menos directamente hacia él. ¿Por qué las mujeres perdían la cabeza cuando se trataba de las bodas? Incluso Ching, su amiga amable, simpática y cariñosa con todos habia caído en el estado neurótico típico de ese tipo de ocasiones. ¡Si solo era una boda!

Ahora tenía más respeto y admiración por el atolondrado de Abyo, por soportar semejante temperamento de Ching que sin duda tendría que salir a relucir de vez en cuando. Sobre todo cuando lo tenía a él como novio.

Y hablando del rey de roma…

― ¡Hey, enhorabuena viejo! ― saludo Abyo acercándose hacia el a las puertas del restaurante ― Hoy es el gran día en el que te encadenas para siempre con Pucca. ¿Quién lo diría eh? Aunque honestamente, yo siempre supe que esto pasaría ― mintió, empujándolo juguetonamente en el brazo con el puño ― ¡Es todo, tigre!

Garu rodo los ojos, sobándose disimuladamente donde lo habia empujado. Abyo podía ser un torpe, pero era fuerte.

― Y dime, ¿Qué haces aquí parado afuera del Goh Rong? No me digas que quieres hacer trampas y espiar a la novia antes de tiempo ― bromeo. Garu ceñudo negó con la cabeza. Solo a Abyo se le ocurrían tales barbaridades. En eso su estómago gruño, mandando un mensaje más que claro a su interlocutor ― Ya veo, tienes hambre ¿huh? ¿Y por qué no entras a comer fideos entonces? ― sugirió Abyo.

Garu palideció de tan solo pensar en volver a meterse en la boca del lobo, y frenéticamente negó con la cabeza. ¡Ni loco regresaría ahí! El todavía deseaba vivir, muchas gracias. Señalo unos puestos de comida más adelante en el área comercial de Sooga, dándole a entender que mejor optaría por esa opción. Con un gesto de cabeza le pregunto si quería acompañarlo, pero Abyo negó la cabeza declinando la invitación.

― Nah, yo paso viejo. Desayune en casa. Solo vine aquí porque alcance a verte, pero en realidad voy de camino al salón a hacerme la manicura ― explico el moreno con tanta naturalidad y seguridad, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Por un momento, Garu pensó que estaba bromeando. Simplemente no podía estar hablando enserio ― ¿Qué? No me veas con esa cara, Garu. Para tu conocimiento, hay muchos hombres que también se la hacen. No hay nada de malo en que uno quiera verse bien y estar presentable ante un acontecimiento tan importante ― se defendió cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada de circunstancia que recibía de parte del ninja, como si se le hubiera zafado el único tornillo que le quedaba ― Así que si me disculpas, se me hace tarde para mi cita. Nos vemos en tu boda ― se despidió, y orgullosamente y con la frente en alto siguió su camino hacia su destino.

Garu lo siguió con la mirada, desencajado. Eso sin duda era obra de Ching. Una vez lo habia vestido como chica para su banda, así que no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que también lo hubiera impuesto a hacerse esa cosa de las uñas. Sacudiendo su cabeza, dejo pasar el asunto para más tarde. Ese día tenía varias cosas que hacer como para preocuparse de los nuevos pasatiempos de Abyo.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el área comercial en Sooga, donde habia distintos puestos y carretas de comida rápida. La primera que visualizo fue la de un hombre vendiendo panes japoneses, y debido al hambre que tenia se decidió por llegar a esa. Con la mano pidió dos de carne.

― Dos panes de carne para el novio, ¡enseguida! ― canturreo el hombre alegremente, lo que sorprendió a Garu. Frunció el ceño, ¿y ese como sabía que iba a casarse? La aldea no era muy grande, así que no le extrañaba que la noticia de su boda estuviera en boca de todos. Sobre todo cuando Pucca y él ya se habían ganado algo de fama debido a sus carreras y a sus respectivas batallas. Pero aun así el nunca habia visto a ese hombre antes, por lo que no dejo de extrañarle.

En pocos minutos, el desconocido le entrego un plato con su deliciosa comida, que Garu acepto y devoro gustoso. Estaban bastante buenos. No eran fideos de Ya Yang, pero no estaban nada mal.

― Feliz día, Garu ― felicito el hombre mirándolo sonriente. Garu parpadeo confundido, ¿Cómo rayos sabia su nombre? ¿Tan conocido era él?

Sintiéndose ligeramente incomodo, se terminó los panes en tiempo record llenándose de golpe. Dejo el dinero en una jarrita con monedas, y tras dar una reverencia como agradecimiento por los alimentos pasó a retirarse de ahí.

― ¡Nos vemos en la boda! ― se despidió el hombre. Garu continúo su camino, comenzando a apresurar su andar. ¿Quién en el nombre del honor era ese tipo? ¿Y qué era eso de que se verían en la boda? ¡Si él nunca lo habia visto!

Ese extraño encuentro con el desconocido lo hizo preguntarse algo que hizo que se la saltara una venita en la frente…

 _¡¿A cuántas personas habia invitado Pucca?!_

.

.

Pucca salió de la tina envuelta en su bata, sintiéndose fresca, relajada, descansada y limpia. ¡Ese baño sí que era bastante efectivo!

Entro a su habitación, y al no encontrar a Ching por ningún lado se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a su tocador para cepillarse y desenredar su cabello. En eso, Yani la sorprendió subiéndose a su regazo, restregándose en ella y demandando atención. Pucca soltó una risita, y dejando el cepillo a un lado comenzó a darle mimos distraídamente a su gata, suspirando enamorada. Miro el reloj, descubriendo que apenas eran más allá de las ocho. ¿Por qué el reloj no podía avanzar más rápido? ¡Se moría de ganas por ver a Garu!

― Oh, ya saliste Pucca ― dijo Ching entrando a la habitación y acercándose a ella por detrás ― Lo siento, fui a desayunar. No tenía hambre, pero tus tíos insistieron en que debía de comer algo. ¡Y termine acabándome todo el plato! ― confeso apenada, sonrojándose. Pucca se rio.

Ching comenzó a desenredar el largo y oscuro cabello de su amiga, continuando con la tarea que ella no habia terminado por soñar despierta acariciando a Yani ― Tenemos que apresurarnos Pucca. La cita con la maquillista es a las nueve, con la maquillista es a las doce. Además, en algún momento tenemos que recoger tu vestido. Y de paso el mío, porque lo deje en casa. No quise que se me arrugara de camino acá. ¡Hay tantas cosas que debemos hacer, y tan poco tiempo! ― exclamo como por quinta vez en solo un par de horas. Pucca siguió perdida en su mundo tarareando y acariciando a Yani al mismo tiempo, pensando en su ninja.

― Y luego a Garu se le ocurre venir aquí y… ― antes de que pudiera terminar la frase Pucca salió de su estado de ensoñación parándose de golpe, causando que la pobre Yani cayera al piso ante la brusca acción de su dueña. ¡¿Garu estaba ahí?! ¡Ella quería verlo! ― ¡Tranquilízate Pucca! Él ya se fue ― la calmo. Ante lo dicho, Pucca hizo un puchero de decepción. No estaba acostumbrada a durar tanto tiempo sin verlo, y ya lo extrañaba. Y seguramente Garu la extrañaba también, y por eso habia ido al restaurante.

― No pongas esa cara, Pucca. Al rato lo veras. Y no solo eso, si no que se convertirán en marido y mujer ― animo Ching, leyendo los pensamientos de su amiga. Eso fue suficiente para que la chica esbozara una gigantesca sonrisa, y asintiendo volvió a acomodarse en la silla para que continuara cepillándola mientras ella seguía fantaseando despierta.

 _Garu y ella. Marido y mujer…_

.

.

Después de satisfacer su hambre, Garu regreso a la quietud del bosque con toda la intención de meditar por un buen rato. Afortunadamente Pucca estaría bastante ocupada con todo eso de la boda, arreglándose y haciendo lo que las chicas acostumbraban hacer en ese tipo de ocasiones. Era imposible que ella apareciera para molestarlo y perturbar su momento de paz, así que no pensaba desperdiciar tan valiosa oportunidad para aprovechar bien la mañana. De todos modos aún era demasiado temprano, y lo único que él debía hacer era recoger los anillos con Santa. Eso era todo.

Así que acomodándose sobre el pasto en medio del claro en posición de lotto, cerró sus ojos y se sumió en el profundo y misterioso mundo de la meditación, sin siquiera imaginar que alguien más planeaba perturbar toda su calma y paz interior…

.

.

Pucca y Ching llegaban al salón de belleza, donde se toparon con Abyo quien apenas iba saliendo de ahí.

― ¡Abyo! ― exclamo Ching, feliz de encontrarse con su querido artista marcial.

― Hola, nena ― saludo Abyo sonriéndole coquetamente. Después su mirada reparo en Pucca, quien los observaba en silencio y atentamente ― Hey, ¡feliz día Pucca! Hoy tu sueño por fin se hará realidad, ¿no es así? ― ella asintió risueñamente ― Me alegro mucho por ti. Ya es hora de que alguien eduque a ese ninja gruñón.

― ¿Qué haces por aquí? ― cuestiono Ching, extrañada de verlo salir del salón. No parecía que se hubiera cortado el cabello.

― Vine a hacerme la manicura ― contesto con simpleza. Pucca abrió los ojos sorprendida ante semejante respuesta, y volteo con Ching para ver su reacción. Pero ella no se inmuto en lo más mínimo. Al contrario.

― ¿Vez? ¡Te dije que te iba a gustar! Y tú que no me querías acompañar aquella vez…

― Ya se, ya se. Pero bueno, solo de vez en cuando. Después de todo soy el padrino y tengo que verme mejor que siempre, ¿no es cierto? ¡Ji-Ya! ― finalizo rasgándose la camisa.

― Realmente espero que no hagas eso en la boda con tu traje puesto ― comento Ching, frunciendo el ceño levemente ante tal pensamiento.

― Jeje, see. Yo también ― confeso rascándose la cabeza, soltando una risita de nervios.

― Bueno cielo, me encantaría quedarme a charlar contigo pero tenemos bastantes cosas por hacer y se nos está haciendo tarde ― dijo Ching empujando a Pucca por detrás para hacerla entrar al local ― Pero, ¿nos vemos en el altar? ― cuestiono, sonrojándose un poco ante la clara indirecta y el doble sentido de su pregunta.

― ¿Por qué hasta el altar? Me imagino que nos veremos antes, ¿no crees? ― contesto Abyo ingenuamente, no captando en absoluto la insinuación de su novia.

― Si, tienes razón ― contesto ella resignada, con una gotita en la cabeza. Abyo era un caso perdido. Justo estaba por entrar al salón también cuando se le ocurrió una idea ― Espera, Abyo.

― ¿Si?

― ¿Me harías un gran favor? ¿Podrías recoger el vestido de Pucca por mí? No quiero verme presionada ― pidió.

Abyo se encogió de hombros ― Claro, ¿Por qué no?

― ¿Seguro que podrás hacerlo? ― inquirió Ching.

― Pff, ¡claro! Es pan comido ― aseguro.

― Bien. El número del vestido es 475. ¿De acuerdo?

― 4-7-5, lo tengo ― dijo el, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

― ¿No se te olvida?

― Confía en mi nena, ¡Ya lo tengo! ― contesto bastante seguro de sí mismo, y sin siquiera voltear.

Recoger un bobo vestido, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Lamentoo la demoraaaa :s_

 _Bueno, no sé si de verdad me tarde en actualizar. Pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, que siento que ya tengo bastante xdxd_

 _Este fue el segundo capítulo, el reloj ya va avanzando y la boda se acerca. Garu está todo conchudote en el bosque sin saber que no debe de bajar la guardia, Pucca anda en las nubes, Ching está toda neurótica y Abyo tiene una misión muy, MUY importante. ¿Lograra llevarla a cabo?_

 _Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :')_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Hola, querida. Muchas gracias por tu review, me hace feliz. Y si, Tobe tiene planes malvados en su mente para hacer quedar mal a Garu en el día de su boda. Si Pucca llega a enterarse, ya sabemos que lo enterrara vivo XD Por cierto, ya me lei tu mas reciente historia de estos dos, solo que no he tenido chance de dejarte un review. Pero lo hare en cuanto termine de subir este cap. Me encanto xD Besos querida! *u*_

 _ **Massei33:**_ _Hola Massei! Haha, pues un poco de azúcar es buena para el alma :3 Me alegra saber eso querida, muchas gracias por leerme y por estar dejando reviews. Lo aprecio muchísimo! Besos para ti *u*_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Hahaha XD Me alego que te haya gustado el primer capítulo, ojala te guste el segundo también. Espero y no decepcionarlos. Y si, las mujeres somos por mucho, más alivianadas que los hombres en este tipo de ocasiones. Como dirían en mi país, los hombres son bien pachorrudos para esas cosas xdxdxd Saludos y besos, mi sexy y guapa lectora *u*_

 _Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Los reviews de_ _ **Funny NG Stories**_ _los contestare en el siguiente shot de esa serie, y los de_ _ **Sensaciones**_ _en el siguiente shot independiente. Besos a todos, ¡y nos leemos después!_


	3. Un pequeño gran error

― ¡ _Adilante, adilante!_ Siéntate aquí, _Mon Cherie ―_ dijo el estilista mientras tomaba la mano de Pucca y la guiaba hasta uno de los asientos frente a un espejo enorme ― _Azi_ que tú eres la famosa novia _di_ la que todo _il_ mundo habla. _Io,_ Gido, _istare_ muy honrado _di arriglarrte_ para este bello día. Tu futuro esposo _qidara dislumbrado_ con lo hermosa que _qidaras_ ― le aseguro en su extraño acento, que las chicas no pudieron definir si era francés, italiano o incluso ruso.

― Muchas gracias Gido, de verdad te agradecemos que nos hayas programado una cita personal ― agradeció cortésmente Ching. Pucca asintió sonriente.

― _Nain, nain._ No tienen que agradecer, _¡_ Gido ama las bodas! ― exclamo juntando ambas manos y poniendo una expresión soñadora en su rostro. Después sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su propio letargo ― Bueno, bueno, _is_ hora de ponernos a trabajar que _il_ tiempo vuela _in istas_ ocasiones ― comento, y tronando los dedos se puso manos a la obra haciendo la magia que solamente el gran Gido, el mejor estilista de toda corea, era capaz.

.

.

Abyo caminaba tranquila y despreocupadamente por la aldea, tarareando una canción que habia escuchado esa mañana en la radio y que se le habia quedado estancada en la mente. Se dirigía hacia la tintorería donde sabía que tenía que recoger el dichoso vestido de novia de Pucca que Ching le habia encargado con tanta seriedad.

― No entiendo porque dejaron esto para última hora ― murmuro Abyo. No era un experto en el tema, pero según tenía entendido el vestido era una parte esencial y sagrada de todo ese circo llamado _boda_ que volvía locas a las chicas. Era una de las cosas más importantes. Es decir, podía faltar el novio, más no el vestido. Nunca el vestido ― Mujeres ― respingo. ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan complicadas? La boda era hasta las tres, y ellas ya habían comenzado con todo su ritual desde temprano. ¡Si apenas eran las nueve y media! ¡Todavía faltaba medio día!  
Los hombres eran más simples y sencillos, solamente cuestión de ducharse – _opcional –_ ponerse el traje, peinarse un poco ¡y listo! Todo en menos de dos horas. Pero las mujeres necesitaban todo un día de anticipación y aun así siempre llegaban tarde a todos lados.

Mientras Abyo seguía agradeciendo internamente al cielo por el hecho de ser un hombre, llego al local. Se sorprendió al ver la larga fila de mujeres esperando su turno, lo que significaba que estaría ahí durante un buen rato. Fastidiado, dejo salir un gruñido de frustración. ¿Qué acaso todas iban a casarse hoy? ¡¿Por qué habia tenido que aceptar venir por el tonto vestido en primer lugar?! De haber sabido, ni loco lo hace.

Resignándose a que no tenía más opción que hacer fila como todas las demás, se colocó en la línea.

― ¿Abyo? ― escucho que alguien lo llamo de más enfrente.

― ¿Ring Ring? ― exclamo sorprendido al ver de quien se trataba ― ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica rodo los ojos ― ¿Qué no es obvio, tonto? Vengo por mi vestido para la boda. Tuve que mandar a hacerle unos ajustes a última hora, y apenas estuvo listo. Realmente necesito que sea perfecto, mejor que el de Pucca ― sentencio.

Abyo enarco una ceja ― Pero… Pucca es la novia.

― Si, por eso necesito que mi vestido sea mucho mejor. Sé que va a ser difícil opacarla, debido a que ella será el centro de atención y todo eso. Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Además, ella no es ni la mitad de bonita que yo. Un vestido no puede darle lo que yo ya tengo por naturaleza ― afirmo arrogante.

― Aja… lo que digas ― contesto Abyo, incomodo ― Como sea, ¿no tienes a Dada para que haga estas cosas por ti? Él es algo así como, tu novio-esclavo. ¿No?

― El muy torpe está siendo explotado por los chefs en este momento. Tienen que preparar todo para la fiesta, y desafortunadamente no puede estar a mi disposición el día de hoy. Pero el lado bueno es que le darán un aumento por todo lo que está haciendo, así que después me llevara a pasear y a comprarme todo lo que yo quiera ― contesto, con una extraña emoción que era raro ver en la chica.

Abyo parpadeo confundido. ¿Cómo el pobre de Dada podía soportar algo así? Realmente debía de gustarle mucho Ring Ring para tolerar todo eso. Definitivamente no entendía esa relación. Pero si a esas iba, tampoco la de Pucca y Garu y mira hasta donde habían llegado. Así que, ¿quién era el para juzgar?

― ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ― pregunto Ring Ring, arqueando una ceja y mirándolo como si fuera el ser más inferior de la tierra.

― También vengo por un vestido ― contesto simplemente.

Ring Ring lo miro raro ― No es mi asunto, pero no creo que a Garu le guste que su padrino lleve vestido en lugar de un traje…

― ¡No es para mí! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? ― la interrumpió Abyo ― Vengo por el vestido de Pucca ― aclaro.

― ¡¿De Pucca?! ― repitió ella, incrédula.

― Si. Al parecer también necesito unos arreglos así que no habia quedado listo hasta ahorita. Y bueno, Ching y Pucca están locas arreglándose desde el amanecer, y me pidieron de favor que viniera por él.

― ¿A ti? ― cuestiono, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo burlesca ― Vaya que deben de estar locas, entonces.

― ¡Oye! Yo soy totalmente capaz de recoger un estúpido vestido ― se defendió ofendido.

Ring Ring bufo ― Sí, claro. Lo que tú digas. ¿Sabes qué? Estaba pensando en sabotearte para que algo le pasara al vestido. Pero pensándolo bien, creo que no es necesario. Lo harás muy bien tu solo ― se burló, soltando una cruel carcajada y dándole la espalda.

― ¡Voy a demostrarte que estas equivocada! Ya lo veras, ¡te tragaras tus palabras! ― sentencio el artista marcial cruzándose de brazos, con su orgullo herido. Después cambio su expresión al percatarse de una cosa ― Oye, Ring Ring.

― ¿Qué quieres?

― ¿Me haces un sitio contigo? Estas varios turnos delante de mí ― pidió, sonriendo y tratando de parecer simpático para apelar el pequeño lado humano que se escondía muy bien en el fondo de la chica peli azul. Ella estaba fácil a unas siete personas adelante, quienes ya se sentían algo irritadas debido al alto intercambio de palabras entre esos dos.

― ¡Oh, es cierto! Mmm… déjame pensarlo… ― fingió ella, pero Abyo siendo Abyo ingenuamente sonrió esperanzado ―… mmm, nop. Yo creo que no ― concluyo mirándose desinteresadamente las uñas antes de darle de nuevo la espalda.

Abyo frunció el ceño, y le saco la lengua aunque ella no se dio por enterada. ¡Pero que chica tan antipática y molesta! Era un milagro que un chico la quisiera, pues lo que tenía de bonita lo tenía de irritante. ¿Por qué Pucca la habría invitado a la boda? ¡Si de todos modos no se toleraban!

Suspirando derrotado, agacho la cabeza y bajo los hombros, resignándose a que no le que quedaría de otra más que esperar en la fila.

.

.

Garu por fin abrió los ojos, sonriendo satisfecho. Esa habia sido una de las sesiones de meditación más largas y más pacificas en mucho tiempo. Todo debido a que no tuvo ningún tipo de interrupción, ya que la causa de su estrés estaba bastante ocupada ese día como para ir a molestarlo. Sin duda todo estaba saliendo de maravilla, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

Levanto la cabeza y dejo salir un largo suspiro, sintiendo la suave brisa primaveral acariciar su rostro. Por la posición del sol, asumió que debían de ser las diez más o menos. Aún era temprano, pero más le valía tener todo listo para no andar a las carreras a última hora.

Se puso de pie estirándose perezosamente, y tras sacudir la cabeza para enfocar bien sus pensamientos después de estar tanto tiempo en el limbo comenzó a caminar hacia el taller de Santa y recoger las argollas que el mismo habia fabricado con algunas espadas que tenía por ahí. Tan relajado se encontraba andando y silbando pacíficamente que no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo seguía a una distancia prudente y espiaba cada uno de sus movimientos, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar.

― Garu, Garu. No deberías de bajar la guardia de esa manera, pues en cualquier momento tú podrías ser… ¡humillado! ― murmuro Tobe cuando el ninja se alejó lo suficiente como para no escucharlo. Después se giró para dirigirse a sus inseparables secuaces ― Muy bien. Recapitulemos, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Algunos de ellos se miraron entre si confundidos como si su jefe les hubiera hablado en chino mandarín, otros se pusieron la mano en la barbilla como si de verdad se lo estuvieran pensando, aunque la triste realidad era que ninguno recordaba cual era el plan porque ninguno habia puesto realmente atención cuando Tobe se los explico la primera vez.  
Después de que pasaron varios minutos en los que solo murmuraban entre si cosas como " _'Mmm…", "Este…", "¿Cuál era?"_ y " _¿Habia plan?",_ Tobe finalmente exploto.

― ¡Son una bola de inútiles! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicárselo para que lo entiendan?! ¡Debemos robar y deshacernos de las argollas de matrimonio, para que así Garu quede deshonrado frente a su novia, sus amigos y toda la aldea por no haber cumplido con algo tan simple y a la vez tan importante! ― grito desesperado blandiendo ambos brazos frenéticamente cual mosquito volando. Sonoros " _Ahhh" "Ohhh"_ y _"Uhhh"_ fue lo que se escuchó en respuesta de parte de sus interlocutores, asombrados por la brillantez e inteligencia de su malvado cabecilla ― Ahora, debemos seguir a Garu. En cuanto tenga las argollas, lo sorprenderemos y se las quitaremos por la fuerza. Por fortuna, Pucca estará demasiado ocupada tratando de ocultar su fealdad para este día que no nos estorbara. Garu jamás ha estado tan vulnerable y expuesto en toda su vida ― comento riéndose de forma maligna ― Ya veraz, Garu. Antes de que puedas siquiera decir " _Acepto"_ , tu vergüenza será tan grande que ni siquiera tu noviecilla te va a querer…

.

.

― Siguiente ― anuncio la encargada monótonamente, con cara de fastidio absoluto. Abyo avanzo hasta quedar frente a ella en el mostrador. Después de cuarenta eternos minutos, ¡por fin le tocaba su turno! ¡No se habia sentido así de feliz en toda esa semana! ― ¿Numero? ― pregunto la mujer.

 _Maldición. Nada dura para siempre…_

La cara de felicidad absoluta de Abyo decayó notablemente en cuestión de segundos cuando escucho el cuestionamiento de la chica. Ching le habia dado un número, pero… ¿Cuál habia sido? ¡¿Cuál le habia dicho Ching?!

― ¿Numero? ― insistió ella, comenzando a impacientarse. Las mujeres detrás de él también comenzaban a murmurar molestas debido a que él ya se estaba tardando más de la cuenta en recoger su encargo.

El pobre chico comenzó a sudar, llegando a sentir toda la presión en sus hombros y el ambiente hostil que lo rodeaba sobre él ― E-ste… el número, el número del vestido es… es… amm, umm… ― ¿Cuál era? ¿485? ¿475? ¿465?

― ¡Necesito que me des el numero ya! ― lo presiono la encargada perdiendo los estribos, levantando un poco la voz.

― Ahh… ¡465!

― ¿465?

― ¡Si! ¡465! ― confirmo el, sintiéndose más seguro de su respuesta.

La encargada rodo los ojos sin poder evitarlo, y se retiró de ahí para buscar el forro con el respectivo número que le pertenecía a ese extraño y desesperante chico sin camisa para que saliera de la tienda de una vez por todas.  
Una vez que Abyo lo tuvo en sus manos, murmuro un leve ' _gracias'_ y se fue corriendo de ese infierno del lugar para dirigirse al Goh Rong.

 _Misión Cumplida._

.

.

Garu llego a uno de los muchos negocios en los que Santa trabajaba, una joyería en este caso. Le habia pedido que adornara las argollas de la mejor forma posible, e incluso que les grabara la fecha de ese día con el propósito secreto de recordarle su aniversario y no olvidarlo. Cosa que Pucca no sabía y no tenía que saber, por supuesto.

― Jo, Jo, Jo, adelante Garu, ¡pasa! Ya estaba esperando por ti ―dijo alegre el hombre rojo al verlo entrar. El ninja se acercó al mostrador observando como Santa entraba por una puerta que daba a un pequeño cuarto al fondo, y después salía con una cajita de terciopelo roja y un cojincito blanco con bordados plateados ― Aquí están, los anillos y el cojin. Justo como los pediste. Aunque… he de confesar que me tome la libertad de, jo, jo, jo, agregarle una cosa más al grabado además de la fecha. Espero que no te moleste.

Garu enarco una ceja mientras tomaba la cajita con mucho cuidado y delicadeza para abrirla. Saco una de las argollas y la examino minuciosamente, notando los hermosos y bonitos detalles que Santa habia agregado para darle un toque más fino. Y por supuesto, se percató de que además de la fecha, tenían grabados la leyenda " _Yo soy suya",_ y " _Yo soy suyo"_ respectivamente en cada uno con letra cursiva, así como las iniciales de ambos y el símbolo de infinito.

― Creo que a Pucca le gustara ― comento Santa mientras le tendía una cajita mediana para que ahí guardara ambas cosas y esperando que Garu no se ofendiera por el atrevimiento, pero es que grabarle solamente la fecha de la boda le habia parecido algo demasiado insípido y sin chiste. No culpaba a Garu, pues el pobre apenas si sabía cómo ser romántico sin que le diera un ataque de taquicardia en el intento. Así que decidió ayudarlo un poco en ese aspecto, dejándolo llevarse todo el crédito.

Garu suspiro, y asintió dándole la razón. A él le parecía algo demasiado cursi e innecesario, pues el simple hecho de llevar las argollas significaba que ambos se pertenecían el uno al otro. Ese era el propósito, ¿no?  
Pero Santa estaba en lo correcto, a Pucca definitivamente le encantaría el detalle y estaría muy feliz. Así que, ¿Qué más daba? Además, no le cobraría extra por tales adiciones. Lo que era un punto bastante bueno.  
Tomando ambas cosas, las metió bien acomodaditas dentro de la caja para que no se estropearan y tras dar una leve reverencia como agradecimiento se retiró del local.

― Jo, Jo, Jo, crecen tan rápido ― murmuro Santa, mirando con ternura por donde Garu se habia ido.

.

.

Abyo ingreso al Goh Rong, encontrándose con los chefs corriendo de aquí para allá con ollas de comida, arreglos florales, platos, cubiertos, entre otras cosas. Entraban y salían de la cocina sin parar, tirando órdenes a diestra y siniestra al pobre de Dada quien tenía prohibidísimo entrar y meter mano en la comida, pues no fuera a ser que el muy torpe arruinara el plato principal con algún tropezón o descuido. No iban a permitir que nada ni nadie arruinara el día más feliz de su querida sobrina.

― Wow ― exclamo el moreno, al ver como habían preparado el restaurante convirtiéndolo en un verdadero salón de fiestas. Habia globos y listones blancos por doquier, así como arreglos florales en cada esquina. Las mesas habían sido reacomodadas para que hubiera espacio en el centro para el baile, y habia una al fondo más larga que seguramente era para los novios. Cada mesa tenía un bonito jarrón con flores en el centro, y los manteles habían sido sustituidos de rojos a blancos, y las sillas también habían sido tapizadas del mismo color para darle un aspecto más elegante.  
En los escalones una alfombra blanca caía desde arriba, y el barandal estaba cubierto de flores y de listones color pastel. ¡Incluso habia una estatua de hielo de Pucca y Garu!  
Definitivamente, los chefs no habían escatimado en hacer de ese día el mejor para Pucca.

― Oh, ¡Abyo! ¿Qué tal? No te habia visto. Dime, ¿Qué te parece todo? ― pregunto Linguini, acercándose a él con algunas gotas de sudor en su frente debido a tanto ajetreo.

― Es… perfecto. De verdad, todo se ve genial. Han hecho un gran trabajo ― alabo sinceramente Abyo. Después frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de una cosa ― Oigan, si ustedes están aquí… ¿Quién está arreglando el lugar donde será la ceremonia?

― ¡Oh, despreocúpate! De eso se está encargando Destiny con ayuda de los muñequitos de jengibre ― respondió Dumpling saliendo de la cocina acompañado de Ho ― ¡Esas criaturitas son bastante buenas para estas cosas!

― Aunque son algo pretenciosos. Seguro que después de esto querrán que les preparemos todo un banquete en su honor ― agrego Ho.

― Por cierto, ¿qué eso que traes ahí Abyo? ¿Es tu traje de padrino? ― pregunto Linguini, mirando curioso el forro negro que el chico cargaba sobre su hombro.

― ¿Qué? Oh, ¿esto? ― dijo el moreno señalando con la cabeza el forro ― Nah, solo es el vestido de Pucca. Ching esta mañana me pidió que lo recogiera…

― ¡¿El vestido de Pucca?! ― lo interrumpieron al unísono los chefs, mirándolo con los ojos brillosos y el rostro iluminado.

― S-sí, eso dije… ― tartamudeo Abyo abrumado por la repentina efusividad de los tres hombres.

― ¡A verlo!

― ¡Quiero verlo!

― ¡Yo también quiero!

― S-seguro ― apenas si contesto el moreno cuando ya le habían arrebatado el forro de las manos.

Los tres chefs sonrientes lo extendieron sobre una de las mesas, y bajaron el zíper ansiosos por ver el hermoso vestido digno de una princesa que su bella sobrina portaría esa día tan especial.  
Sin embargo, sus sonrisas se congelaron tan pronto como aparecieron, pues definitivamente _NO_ esperaban encontrarse con lo que sus ojos veían en ese momento…

― Abyo… ― dijeron los tres chefs con voz de ultratumba, mando escalofríos a la espalda del artista marcial.

― ¿Q-que sucede? ― cuestiono temeroso al sentir el aura maligna que los rodeaba. Trago saliva, presintiendo el peligro inminente.

― ¡ESTE NO ES UN VESTIDO DE NOVIA!

.

.

 _Tenías que ser Abyo! XD_

 _Holaaaa! Lamento la demora. Pero aquí está por fin el capítulo tres de esta historia. Sé que las cosas están yendo un poco lentas y que este está algo corto, pero así es la vida xD_

 _Por cierto, hay algo que quiero aclarar en cuanto a este capítulo. Ustedes saben que yo soy muy sincera en cuanto mis fuentes de inspiración. La verdad este rollo con el vestido y del idiota que se equivoca de número no me lo invente yo. Ya lo habia leído hace bastante tiempo en un fic de otro fandom, algo diferente por supuesto. Me divirtió demasiado y se me quedo bastante fresco en la memoria, sobretodo esa situación en particular. Obviamente no hice copy & page ni nada por el estilo, solamente tome ese predicamento cambiándole y agregándole cosas de mi gusto y de mi cosecha para que quede a la personalidad de nuestro artista marcial. Aunque lo que sucede es igual, que el chico se equivoca de número, la forma en que se desenvuelve todo es muy distinta. Pero solo quería comentarles eso ;) _

_Probablemente se pregunten que nacionalidad es Gido, pues no lo se :v quise hacerlo una combinación de varias nacionalidades. Quería un personaje particular y exótico, pues ahí lo tienen xd_

 _Y bueno, ya sabemos que es lo que planea Tobe para echar a perder todo y arruinar el honor de Garu. ¿Lograra su objetivo? ¿Los chefs cocinaran a Abyo para servirlo en la comida? Eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo :v_

 _Hora de contestar reviews!_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Hola querida! Espero que estés bien c:  
jeje, no te preocupes. Ching prácticamente soy yo en todas las bodas. Mis amigos dicen que no quieren ni imaginar el día que yo me case porque los volveré locos xD Y sobre lo de Garu, pues el es hombre, y además es tsundere. Por supuesto que no entenderá lo que las bodas significan para nosotras :'V  
Sii… yo no conozco a ningún hombre que se haga manicura/pedicura pero sé que si existen xdxd ese primo tuyo, dile que no sea Garu y que invite a su 'amiga' a salir :3  
Me alegro que te haya gustado este segundo capítulo, espero que este tercero igual sea de tu agrado. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review querida, besos! *u* _

_**Fantasmita:**_ _Hola! De hecho gracias a ti me di cuenta. Muchas gracias por decirme querida c:_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Hola querida n_n haha, es bueno saber que Ching te estresa. Eso quiere decir que estoy haciendo un buen trabajo muahaha :v  
Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review, besos! _

_Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Cuídense, ¡y nos leemos después!_


	4. Complicaciones y Contratiempos

En el interior del Goh Rong, un chico corría despavorido por su vida siendo perseguido por tres furiosos hombres armados con utensilios de cocina, dispuestos a darle su merecido escarmiento por arruinar el mejor día de la vida de su sobrina.

― ¡LosientoLosientoLosientoLosiento! ― repetía y se disculpaba Abyo en plena carrera, pero eso no parecía aplacar ni de cerca la furia de los cocineros.

― ¡¿Cómo pudiste equivocarte de vestido?! ― exclamo Linguini al mismo tiempo que le aventaba un cucharon de madera.

― ¡Es que me confundí! ― trato de excusarse, esquivando a duras penas el objeto ― Dije mal el numero probablemente. Habia mucha línea, y pues, ¡se me olvido!

― ¡Pucca va a matarte! ― le dijo Ho, deteniéndose un poco para tomar aire igual que sus compañeros. Abyo era un tonto, pero vaya que era veloz. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de salvar su propio pellejo.

El moreno abrió los ojos asustado al escuchar dicha advertencia. Era cierto, los chefs no serían nada en comparación con la furia de Pucca cuando descubra la metidota de pata que acababa de tener. Una imagen apareció en su mente, donde Pucca con una macabra sonrisa de satisfacción lo torturaba lentamente, disfrutándolo viéndolo sufrir antes de asesinarlo con sus propias manos…  
Oh, no. No, no, no, no, ¡NO! Ella no tenía por qué saberlo. Si se enteraba, era hombre muerto. Al final del día estarían celebrando un funeral en lugar de una boda. Ella no tendría piedad…

― No, no lo hará porque voy a arreglar esto. ¡Iré ahora mismo y recuperare el verdadero vestido! ― dijo decidido.

― ¡Pues más te vale, Abyo! ― amenazo Dumpling. No le daba mucha confianza mandarlo a arreglar ese desastre, pero ellos no podían hacerlo por sí mismos pues aún les faltaba muchas cosas por hacer. Y con todo ese circo que se habia armado, ya estaban bastante retrasados. Podrían mandar a Dada, pero conociendo su torpeza natural probablemente empeoraría las cosas. Aunque no veía como la situación podría complicarse más de lo que ya estaba.

― ¡Si, si, si! ¡Ya estoy en eso! ― aseguro tomando el forro que contenía uno de los típicos trajes rojos de Santa tamaño extra grande ― ¡Ni una palabra de esto a Pucca! ― grito antes de salir del restaurante.

.

.

 _¡Voala! ―_ exclamo Gido una vez que termino de peinar a Ching.

― Woow ― dijo Pucca sonriente y aplaudiendo la obra maestra, sentada en la silla de a lado con su cabello ya listo en una especie de medio recogido que dejaba caer parte de su cabello en su espalda. En sus piernas estaba Won, quien también miraba con orgullo a su querida y bonita dueña.

― ¿De verdad crees que me veo bien, Pucca? ¿Crees que a Abyo le guste? ― cuestiono ella ilusionada y sonrojada a la vez. Pucca asintió fervientemente, con Won imitándola. ¡Su amiga lucia preciosa! Era la dama de honor más bella del mundo entero.

― ¿Quién _is_ ese tal _Apio_? ― cuestiono Gido, no pudiendo contener su espíritu entrometido.

― Abyo ― corrigió discretamente Ching, mientras Pucca soltaba una risita ante el error de pronunciación del estilista ― Es mi novio y mi acompañante esta noche. Es el padrino.

― ¡Ohh, _ia_ veo! Descuida _Mon Cherie,_ estoy _siguro_ de que _qidara_ impactado una vez _qi ti_ vea. ¡Ambas son _billísimas_! Ahora, mi pequeño _froasant de chocola_ ― dijo dirigiéndose a Pucca ― _is_ hora _di qi_ vayas a tu cita con la maquillista. Mi amiga Mei Mei _is_ una _ispecialista_ en eso.

Pucca asintió agradecida haciendo una leve reverencia, un habito que se le estaba quedando mucho últimamente gracias a Garu. Ambas se levantaron de sus asientos para marcharse. El tiempo estaba avanzando demasiado rápido, ya eran las once y todavía tenían que ir a maquillarse y a pasar por el vestido de Ching.

― Muchas gracias por todo, Gido. ¡Nos vemos en la boda! ― se despidió Ching, y con eso Pucca y ella salieron del local.

.

.

Garu caminaba tranquilamente y a su paso por el bosque hacia su hogar con la cajita de las argollas y el cojín en mano. Apenas eran las once, y ya tenía todo preparado, así que aún podría relajarse un rato antes de empezar a arreglarse pues tenía mucho tiempo de sobra todavía.

Sin embargo, sus planes de pasar el tiempo tranquilo y en paz en lo que llegaba la hora se fueron al traste al sentir la presencia de una amenaza cerca de él. Al principio pensó que podría ser Pucca, pero rápidamente descarto esa idea. Ella a esas horas seguramente debía de estar ocupada con Ching haciendo y deshaciendo quien sabe que cosas para la boda, que era imposible que fuera ella la que estuviera cerca. Aunque quisiera, Ching seguramente no se lo permitiría.

Y si no era Pucca, eso solo significaba que se trataba de…

― ¡Prepárate para sentir la furia de mi venganza, Garu! ― grito Tobe saltando desde los árboles para atacarlo.

Garu gruño fastidiado. ¿Ni siquiera porque era el día de su boda lo dejaría tranquilo? ¡El nunca saboteo la suya!

Bueno, sí, trato de impedirla. ¡Pero nunca llego a tal extremo!

Con una voltereta hacia atrás esquivo el ataque, cuidando en todo momento que la cajita no se magullara ni se aplastara y agradeciendo que Tobe fuera lo suficiente cabezota como para dejar el sigilo a un lado. Gracias a su escandalosa aparición, Garu habia podido esquivarlo muy fácilmente. _Torpe._

Tobe aterrizo perfectamente justo donde él estaba hace unos momentos. Lo taladro con la mirada por segundos, y después sonrió maliciosamente detrás de la máscara ― Así que hoy es el día en que te atas del cuello para siempre con esa ridícula novia tuya. Debo decir Garu, que como enemigo me decepcionas. Creí que solamente te preocupabas por tu entrenamiento, tu camino ninja y tu estúpido honor. Haz caído tan bajo… ― Garu rechino los dientes volviéndose rojo del coraje ante las palabras de Tobe. ¡¿Quién era el para juzgarlo de esa manera?! ― Pero bueno, sería una lástima que echaras a perder las cosas en tu día, ¿no crees? ¿Qué se te pierdan las argollas, por ejemplo? ― cuestiono, llevando sus ojos hacia la cajita que traía en sus manos.

Garu instintivamente apretó más el paquete contra sí. ¿Qué estaba planeando Tobe?

― ¡Ninjas, al ataque! ― llamo Tobe.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio en donde no pasó nada. El sonido de un grillito se hizo presente, recalcando más la falta de acción en el ambiente. Garu se cruzó de brazos enarcando una ceja, mirándolo escéptico. A Tobe le salió una venita en la frente.

― Ejem, dame un momento ― pidió cortésmente levantando un dedo, y tras aclararse la garganta volvió a gritar a todo pulmón con voz fuerte y autoritaria ― ¡DIJE, NINJAS AL ATAQUE!

Entonces - _ahora si_ \- de los árboles y de los arbustos salieron sus fieles y obedientes secuaces dispuestos a seguir con el plan trazado y atacar a Garu.

El ninja se puso en posición de combate sacando su espada y blandiéndola con una mano, mientras que en la otra sostenía fuertemente la caja con las argollas. Iba a ser difícil pelear con una mano ocupada, pero no tenía otra opción. Si huía probablemente lo seguirían y solamente retrasaría lo inevitable, así que lo mejor era terminar con eso de una vez. Debía vencerlos rápido si quería desocuparse temprano y estar a tiempo para la boda.

Su boda.

.

.

― Ejem ― Abyo se aclaró la garganta delante del mostrador para que la encargada le pusiera atención.

Con una mueca ella levanto el rostro para encararlo con una expresión de aburrimiento que cambio a una de fastidio al percatarse de quien se trataba ― ¿Tu de nuevo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ― pregunto con poca cortesía. Si no necesitara de su cooperación, Abyo se quejaría al respecto.

― Pues veraz ― comenzó a explicar ― Cuando vine me equivoque al darte el número, y me diste un traje que definitivamente no era. Así que vine por el correcto.

― ¿Cuál es el número real? ― pregunto ella tomando el forro que Abyo le tendía, no queriendo ahondar mucho en el tema y en la idiotez del chico.

― Bueno… amm… este… ― Abyo vacilo. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¡No tenía idea de cuál era el numero correcto! ― Yo… no lo recuerdo ― confeso apenado agachando la cabeza en signo de derrota.

La chica resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos. Ya habia sido bastante grosera, y no quería perder su trabajo por su falta de paciencia y tolerancia con clientes difíciles. Necesitaba ser profesional ― ¿Y cómo supones que hare el cambio? ¿No lo apuntaste en algún lado?

― No. Es que, no es mío. Fue un encargo que me dieron ― se lamentó, pasándose ambas manos por la cara con frustración.

La encargada resoplo, igual tallándose la cara con una mano cansada de la situación y pensando quien en su sano juicio confiaría y mandaría a alguien tan tonto y descuidado a recoger una pertenencia ― ¿Y por qué no le preguntas a quien te mando? Seguro que la persona sabe cuál es el número.

― ¡No! ¡¿Estás loca?! No pueden enterarse, ¡me mataran! ― exclamo sobresaltado.

― ¡¿Entonces como esperas que te ayude?! ― cuestiono ella, perdiendo los estribos. Luego suspiro intentando calmarse, pensando que así no llegarían a ningún lado ― A ver, ¿al menos sabes qué es lo que es? ¿Un vestido, un traje, un abrigo?

― Es un vestido de novia ― contesto Abyo, muy seguro del único dato que poseía.

― ¡Por ahí hubieras empezado! Entonces no será tan difícil de identificar. Voy a buscar, pero por si o por no, ¿seguro que no recuerdas el numero? ― insistió.

― Solo recuerdo que comenzaba con cuatro ― dijo el, esperando que eso pudiera serle útil.

― Bien, con eso será suficiente. Pero en caso de que no sea _tu_ vestido de novia, no será mi culpa ¿eh? No acepto reclamos después ― advirtió ella, desapareciendo por una puerta para comenzar a buscar.

Abyo asintió, mirando el reloj entre ansioso y nervioso. Eran las 11:30.

Si tenía suerte, el vestido estaría en su poder antes de que Pucca lo necesitara.

.

.

Pucca y Ching se detuvieron ante la puerta de la maquillista y tocaron la puerta.

― Un momento ― escucharon una voz ligeramente gruesa y cantarina provenir desde adentro. Ambas chicas intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrieron, ansiosas y emocionadas por ser bellamente transformadas por una profesional.

De repente, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer en sus treinta algo regordeta pero muy bonita, con su rostro perfectamente maquillado y su negro cabello peinado con rulos bastante elegantes y extravagantes ― ¡Ohhh! Ustedes deben ser las lindas jovencitas de las que Gido tanto me hablo. ¡Pasen, pasen! ― las invito, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlas entrar.

― Lamentamos mucho la demora, señora Mei Mei ― se disculpó Ching. La cita la tenían a las doce, y solamente habían pasado cinco minutos. Pero ella sintió la necesidad de disculparse de todos modos.

― No digas tonterías querida ― refuto ella cerrando la puerta y haciendo un gesto con la mano como restándole importancia al asunto ― En estos días tan especiales la hora no importa. No es como si vayan a empezar sin ustedes. Después de todo, sin novia no puede haber boda ¿cierto? ― les dijo guiñándoles un ojo en complicidad ― Ahora, ¿Quién de ustedes dos será la radiante y dichosa novia?

― Pucca, ella es ― dijo Ching señalando a su amiga.

― ¡Ohh pero si eres todo un encanto! ― exclamo Mei Mei tomando a Pucca de ambas mejillas, estrujando y moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro para examinarlo mejor ― Veamos… cara de ángel, cutis de porcelana, parpados caídos, ojos radiantes, mejillas sonrosadas… ¡Ohh querida! Tu futuro marido es un hombre muy, muy afortunado por tener el corazón de una chica tan hermosa como tú ― alabo la mujer sin soltarla.

Pucca a como pudo sonrió, comenzando a sentir sus mejillas entumecidas debido al apretado agarre de la efusiva mujer. Cosa que la hizo preguntarse… ¿así se sentiría Garu cada vez que ella lo abrazaba?

― ¿Podría arreglarnos a ambas, señora Mei Mei? Yo soy la dama de honor ― pregunto Ching.

― ¡Ohh por supuesto! Sera todo un verdadero placer ― exclamo soltando a Pucca para agarrar a Ching y apretujar su rostro del mismo modo, causando que Won se sobresaltara un poco y aleteara en los brazos de su dueña ante el repentino ataque en el espacio personal ― Pestañas grandes, ojos profundos, mejillas singulares, facciones finas y delicadas, labios sonrosados… ¡Perfecto! ¡Quedaras más preciosa de lo que ya eres! ― aseguro.

― _Grafiafs_ ― contesto Ching a duras penas.

― Bueno, bueno. Pasen al salón ― dijo Mei Mei liberando por fin a Ching ― Ahí tengo todo lo necesario para convertirlas en las mujeres más bellas y envidiables de esta aldea. ¡Ya lo verán!

.

.

Mientras tanto, en lo profundo del bosque Garu hacia lo que podía para proteger las argollas. Pero se le estaba complicando, pues aunque los ninjas de Tobe eran torpes e inútiles en la mayoría de los casos, esta vez eran demasiados y el solamente podía defenderse con una mano. Lo única opción que le quedaba era escaparse un momento para dejar las argollas sanas y salvas en algún sitio y así regresar y usar toda su capacidad. Pero iba a ser muy difícil encontrar una oportunidad para perderse de vista.

― ¿Qué sucede Garu? ¿Somos demasiados para ti? ¡Es una lástima que tu novia este tan ocupada que no pueda venir a salvarte! ― se burló Tobe, lo que indigno a Garu. ¡El no necesitaba ser salvado! Solamente necesitaba deshacerse de sus argollas por un momento, y solito les daría su merecido a todos por meterse con él en el momento menos indicado.

Por su parte, Tobe no encontraba como distraer a Garu para quitarle las argollas. El ninja se aferraba a ellas envolviéndolas como pulpo, y por más que sus ninjas intentaban hacerlo que las soltara lanzando ataques en su contra el tercamente no cedía. ¡¿Acaso era idiota?! Eso le estorbaba para pelear, ya iba siendo hora de que las soltara. Pero eso no pasaba, y Tobe comenzó a sospechar de que tendría que usar otra táctica para tenerlas en su poder.

¿Pero que podría distraer a Garu lo suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de guardia?

Hasta la pregunta era estúpida…

― ¡Pucca! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! ― pregunto Tobe señalando hacia el lado contrario de Garu. Observo triunfante cuando, tal y como esperaba, Garu dejo de pelear para girar su cabeza alarmado hacia donde supuestamente su novia estaba, algo que ya era una costumbre y puro reflejo. Aprovechando su distracción, Tobe le arrebato las argollas.

Al sentir su mano vacía, Garu se sobresaltó. Se giró para enfrentar a Tobe y fulminarlo con la mirada por engañarlo y robarle la cajita, pero este ya habia pegado carrera por el bosque dejándolo a él solo con sus ninjas. Se maldijo a si mismo por haber caído en una trampa tan barata, y tras gruñir frustrado comenzó a pelear contra ellos ahora si utilizando ambas manos, desesperado por ir a recuperar las argollas.

Con movimientos agiles, Garu pudo deshacerse de los fastidiosos secuaces de su enemigo, quienes una vez que su jefe desapareció se quedaron muy confundidos mirándose entre sí, sin saber si seguirlo para cubrirle la espalda o quedarse peleando con Garu. Cosa que el ninja aprovecho para vencerlos y dejarlos a todos fuera de combate.  
Una vez que lo hizo, fue tras Tobe maldiciendo cada cosa viviente que se encontraba, molesto por haber bajado la guardia de esa manera y haberse confiado desde el principio en que todo saldría de maravilla ese día. _Ja._

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hola! Aquí el capítulo cuatro de este fic._

 _Tobe ya se hizo de las argollas, Garu ya comenzó a estresarse, Abyo intenta resolver lo del vestido y Pucca y Ching están en el paraíso como si nada xD  
¿Lograra Garu recuperar las argollas? ¿Abyo acertara con el vestido esta vez, o volverá a equivocarse? ¿Lograra Tiro al Blanco cruzar el cañón a tiempo? Ok no :v _

_Espero les haya gustado o por lo menos entretenido xdxd_

 _No olviden dejarme sus bellos, guapos y sensuales reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca y yo los amo :')_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Hola querida, un gustaso ver tu review *u* Sii, todos se miraban tan seguros diciendo 'Abyo seguramente lo estropeara', así que puse a Ring Ring para despistar xdxd Y pues, ya viste que no era un traje de payaso lo que tomo :v  
Muchas gracias por leer y por el review, besos! _

_**Anzhu:**_ _Hola! Y tienes toda la razón. Si Pucca llega a enterarse, Ching se quedara soltera :v jaja, muchas gracias por el review y por leer, besos!_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review n_n No eres la única, a mí también me gusta mucho DadaxRingRing. Se me hace muy tierno, además siento algo de simpatía por Ring Ring. No sé, como que me da lástima. Siento que necesita amor y Dada esta más que dispuesto a dárselo :'D  
Y pues sí, Abyo fácilmente pudo haber dicho que era para Pucca pero ya sabemos que él es muy despistado y probablemente nunca se le ocurrió. Al menos ya dijo que es un vestido de novia, solo falta que le den el correcto xdxd  
Y bueno, la opción D) como que puede aplicar hahaha xdxd Besos! _

_**Rose:**_ _Hola de nuevo querida! Antes que nada muchas gracias por el review :')  
Jejeje, yo también soy muy olvidadiza. Pero un vestido de novia… eso no. Con eso no se juega xdxd  
Yo amo a los ninjas de Tobe! Me divierten tanto xD Y muchas gracias! Me alegro que te haya gustado ese detalle de las argollas *u* y el capítulo en general xd  
Y sobre lo de tu primo y su amiga… woaaah, una vez que los celos hacen su aparición significa que hay algo ahí ;)  
Besos, mi sepsy lectora n_n _

_**Blanca:**_ _Hola! Muchas gracias por el review! Hahaha, todos lo veíamos venir xdxd_

 _Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Cuídense, los quiero, ¡y nos leemos después!_


	5. Medidas Desesperadas

Garu corría por el bosque tratando de alcanzar a Tobe. ¿Cómo pudo haber bajado la guardia de ese modo? ¡Pero es que nunca se imaginó que Tobe haría algo tan sucio y bajo como robar sus argollas de matrimonio!

Tenía que recuperarlas a toda costa, porque si no lo hacia la boda estaría completamente arruinada.

Podría ir a pedirle ayuda a Pucca, claro. Ella no tardaría nada en alcanzar al inútil de Tobe, darle su santo merecido y derrotarlo. Pero aun tenia frescas las palabras que le habia dicho Ching esa mañana, sobre que "era mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda." Definitivamente el no creía en esa clase de tonterías, pero muy en el fondo no quería arriesgarse a traerse más problemas de los que ya tenía encima. Y si algo habia aprendido viviendo en la aldea de Sooga, era que todo podía ser posible. Así que mejor no tentar más a la suerte.

Además, era su responsabilidad y deber como novio cuidar y proteger las argollas. Y no iba a permitir que Tobe interfiriera y lo hiciera quedar mal frente a todos y frente a Pucca de esa manera. No señor.

Así que sin darle más vueltas a la tentadora idea de ir a pedirle ayuda a su novia, apretó el paso para interceptar a su enemigo. Esta vez estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

A unos considerables metros delante de Garu, Tobe continuaba su huida riéndose a carcajadas malévolamente con la cajita en su poder ― ¿Qué sucede Garu? ¿No puedes alcanzarme? ¡Que lastima! ¡Despídete de tus bobos anillos y prepárate para ser la mayor vergüenza de novio en toda la historia nupcial! ― le grito mirándolo sobre su hombro, desviando la mirada del frente. Esto provocó que el muy torpe chocara de bruces contra un árbol que estaba en su camino, frenando su carrera de golpe ― ¡Agg! ― se quejó, gruñendo y sobándose la cara donde habia recibido tremendo golpe. Luego fulmino con la mirada al árbol en cuestión ― ¡¿Pero quién puso este árbol aquí?! ― demando saber.

Garu aprovecho que Tobe se habia detenido para aventajar camino, y se detuvo a pocos metros de el para tomar aire y recuperarse de la carrera mirándolo molesto y gruñéndole, exigiéndole a su modo que le devolviera las argollas.

Al sentir la presencia de su enemigo, Tobe se giró para encararlo ― ¡Ni un paso más, Garu! Si te atreves, ¡destruiré tus preciados anillos de esclavitud! ― amenazo.

Garu rechino los dientes. Tenía que pensar en un buen plan para quitárselas sin dañarlas en el proceso. ¿Pero, como lo haría? ¿Qué podría distraer a Tobe lo suficiente como para desviar totalmente su atención y así recuperar la cajita?

De repente, una alocada idea apareció en su mente. Tal vez no era la mejor opción, pero no tenía alternativa. Y si no funcionaba una cosa, la otra seguro que le daría resultado. Para situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas.

Sin pensárselo más, puso en marcha su plan.

― _¡Pucca!_ ― se limitó a gritar Garu, señalando con el dedo algún punto detrás de Tobe. Le daría una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Al escuchar el nombre que tanto aborrecía y temía al mismo tiempo, instintivamente el ninja de la cicatriz arrojo la cajita por los aires de puro terror al pensar que Pucca lo habia descubierto intentando sabotear su preciosa boda con Garu ― ¡Ahhh, Pucca! ¡No es lo que crees, yo solo estaba…! ― segundos después, sus neuronas hicieron conexión al percatarse de un detalle muy, pero muy importante ― Espera un momento… ¿acaso tu… hablaste? ― cuestiono mirando al ninja de coletas como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en ese instante.

Pero en lugar de contestarle, Garu salto atrapando la cajita con las argollas impidiendo que se estrellaran contra el suelo y se dañaran. Tras dar una voltereta en pleno aire, aterrizo de pie a unos metros delante de Tobe y comenzó a correr para perderse en el bosque y huir de él.

Sin embargo, Tobe no tenía ninguna intención de dejar las cosas así.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para recuperarse del shock al escucharlo decir lo que él creía que eran sus primeras palabras, comenzó a perseguirlo ― ¡Oye, vuelve aquí! ¡Esto no ha terminado, Garu! ¡Ni creas que te dejare ir así de fácil después de esto!

.

.

Pucca abrió los ojos de golpe, enderezándose en la silla donde estaba sentada y recargada de repente sobresaltando a Won, que estaba en sus piernas.

― ¿Qué sucede Pucca? ― pregunto Ching a un lado de ella mientras Mei Mei la maquillaba.

― Garu ― dijo ella solamente, sintiéndose inquieta por su ninja por alguna razón desconocida. No lo habia visto durante todo el día, y aunque era obviamente por validas razones, eso la ponía con los nervios de punta. Nunca habia durado tanto tiempo sin ver a Garu, ¿estaría bien? ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

― Tranquilízate, Garu está bien. Seguro que a esta hora ya está comenzando a arreglarse. Sabes que él tiene un fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad y del honor. No te preocupes ― calmo Ching.

― Seguro que tu novio está bien, niña. Hazle caso a tu amiga. Debes de estar nerviosa por la boda, ¡a todas las novias les sucede! ¿Qué te parece si te traigo un poco de té para que te relajes en lo que termino con ella? ― cuestiono la maquillista.

― Es una buena idea ― contesto Ching por ella. Pucca también respondió semi-sonriendo, pero sin dejar de sentir ese extraño sentimiento en su pecho.

Su Garu no se metería en problemas el día de su boda, ¿verdad?

.

.

― ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés, Garu cobarde! ― exigió Tobe en medio del bosque mirando hacia todos lados. Sabía que su enemigo estaba cerca escondiéndose de él. Podía sentirlo…

De repente Garu salto desde lo alto de un árbol justo como Tobe lo hizo al principio para sorprenderlo, solo que a diferencia de él, Tobe no alcanzo a esquivar el ataque.

― ¡Auch! ¡Oye eso es trampa! ―replico el ninja de la cicatriz, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente para comenzar a defenderse y contraatacar los golpes y espadazos de Garu.

Garu sabía que no iba a quitárselo de encima hasta no dejarlo fuera de combate por el resto del día. Y no podía permitir que arruinara la boda haciendo una escena. Así que sin tener más opción decidió enfrentarlo, no sin antes esconder las argollas en unos arbustos para no arriesgarse a que Tobe se las quitara de nuevo o peor aún, que se estropearan en algún descuido suyo.

― ¿Se puede saber… por que rayos… ― comenzó a preguntar Tobe en medio de la pelea ―… dijiste algo? ¿Desde cuándo… ― se agacho para evitar una patada en pleno rostro ―…puedes hacerlo? Exijo saber… ¡Ahh! ― grito al blandir su espada contra Garu, pero este evito el ataque justo a tiempo ―… ¡por qué terminaste con tu ridículo voto de silencio!

Garu continuaba luchando sin contestar ninguna de las preguntas, y no tenía intención de hacerlo. No por el hecho de que ya hablara quería decir que ahora tendría que dar explicaciones de su vida privada. Y menos a Tobe.

― ¡Contéstame Garu! ― exigió saber Tobe ― ¡No te hagas el callado ahora! ¡Whoa! ― exclamo cuando el ninja de coletas le dio una patada en el hombro haciéndolo perder el equilibrio por unos momentos, pero logro recuperarse.

Definitivamente, eso iba para largo…

.

.

― ¡¿Pero dónde rayos esta Abyo?! ― pregunto Linguini caminando de un lado a otro sudando a gota gorda debido a la presión y el estrés a la que estaba sometido.

― Ya debería haber regresado con el vestido. ¡Se está haciendo tarde, y lo más importante no está aquí! ― exclamo Ho mirando el reloj. Ya era la una de la tarde ― Pucca puede llegar en cualquier momento, y si Abyo no está aquí para ese entonces será hombre muerto.

― ¿Cómo se les ocurrió pedirle a Abyo que recogiera el vestido de novia? ― se lamentó Dumpling, igual de preocupado que sus compañeros.

Y es que ya casi todo estaba listo: la comida, las decoraciones, las mesas y el equipo de sonido que Destiny fue lo bastante generoso como para prestarles. Pero el vestido estaba perdido en el espacio, y Pucca no podría casarse sin su hermoso vestido de novia blanco.

― Me estoy poniendo ya demasiado nervioso ― dijo Linguini pasándose un trapo por la cabeza ansiosamente.

En ese momento, la puerta del Goh Rong se abrió de par en par. Los chefs se quedaron congelados en su sitio, temiendo que su sobrina hubiera llegado más temprano de la hora acordada. Lenta y mecánicamente, los tres hombres comenzaron a darse la vuelta, preparándose mentalmente y buscando las palabras adecuadas para explicarle el pequeño gran inconveniente de que su vestido no estaba listo, así como en los preparativos para el funeral de Abyo.

Sin embargo, sintieron el alivio bañar sus cuerpos cuando vieron de quien se trataba realmente.

― ¡POR FIN! ― exclamaron al unísono.

.

.

Mientras tanto, Mei Mei terminaba de embellecer a Pucca para su boda. Decidió dejarla al último para que su maquillaje se viera más fresco, pues ella sería el centro de atención esa tarde.

― Estas quedando preciosa, Pucca ― alago Ching. Pucca sonrió con los ojos cerrados, relajándose con los movimientos de la experimentada profesional sobre su rostro.

― Ella ya es preciosa. Lo único que hago es resaltar su belleza natural ― dijo Mei Mei, con una expresión de extrema concentración mientras aplicaba un poco de sombra sobre los ojos de Pucca.

― ¿Ya estas más relajada? ― le pregunto Ching. Pucca asintió muy levemente.

― Ese te es bastante efectivo ― explico la mujer.

― ¿Ya vez? Garu seguramente está tranquilo en su casa. Esperando pacientemente a que llegue la hora.

Pucca sonrió más ante las palabras de su amiga. Podía visualizarlo a la perfección.

Su Garu, ataviado en ese lindo traje negro que lo haría lucir más guapo de lo que ya era, con su cabello pulcramente peinado en sus dos típicas coletas que ella encontraba absolutamente adorables, sentado en la sala con sus ojos cerrados meditando y pensando en ella.

Lleno de paz interior, dicha y felicidad…

.

.

El sonido de dos espadas chocar retumbo en todo el bosque.

Garu y Tobe sudaban por la ardua y dura batalla en la que ambos se encontraban envueltos el uno contra el otro, donde solo uno saldría vencedor. No se respiraba mucha paz precisamente.

― Eres una vergüenza, Garu ― le reprocho Tobe ― ¡¿Cómo pudiste romper tu voto de silencio por algo tan ridículo como unas argollas de matrimonio?!

Garu gruño, atacándolo. No tenía caso explicarle que el habia roto su voto de silencio la noche anterior, y prefería no hacerlo. Iba a salir peor de todos modos. Así que se limitó a seguir luchando, sin hablar y sin responder las críticas y los cuestionamientos de su rival.

Para ese punto, Garu ya se habia olvidado por completo de deshacerse de Tobe para ir a prepararse. Estaba tan metido en la pelea, que sin querer las argollas y la boda habían pasado totalmente a un segundo plano en su mente. En ese momento, el cerebro de Garu estaba completamente enfocado en el presente, y en el duelo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

― Tantos años manteniendo esa boca cerrada solo para echarlo todo por la borda por unas bobas piezas baratas. ¡Me das asco, Garu! ― regaño Tobe, provocando la ira de Garu. ¿Bobas piezas baratas? ¡El mismo las habia hecho, y eran de calidad! Ofendido, volvió a abalanzarse sobre el dispuesto a hacer que se tragara sus palabras.

Mientras tanto, el reloj seguía corriendo…

.

.

Pucca y Ching entraban en ese momento por las puertas del Goh Rong, ya peinadas, maquilladas y listas. Ching traía su vestido en mano, pues antes de llegar habían pasado a su casa para dejar a Won con su padre y recogerlo para cambiarse en el restaurante.

― ¡Ya hemos vuelto! ― anuncio.

Dumpling fue el que salió a recibirlas, ya vestido y acicalado para el evento ― ¡Oh, chicas! Bienvenidas, ¡quedaron preciosas!

― Muchas gracias, tío Dumpling ― agradeció Ching, mientras Pucca soltaba una risita. Se sentía feliz, bella y radiante. ¡Y eso que aún no se ponía el vestido de novia! Seguro que eso haría el momento y la sensación mucho más mágica.

Y hablando del vestido…

― Por cierto tío, ¿Abyo trajo el vestido de Pucca? Le pedí que lo recogiera por nosotras, ya que teníamos el tiempo contado. ¡Apenas y estamos listas a tiempo!

Dumpling comenzó a sudar ante la pregunta de Ching ― Ahh, s-sí. Si lo trajo. Esta allá arriba, en el cuarto de Pucca ― respondió, señalando al techo.

― ¡Qué bien! Confiaba en que Abyo podía hacerlo. Vamos Pucca, ¡que el tiempo vuela y no perdona! ― sugirió Ching, escoltando a su amiga hacia los escalones.

Dumpling les siguió el paso con un gesto de ansiedad y preocupación en su rostro. El vestido esta vez sí era de novia, o al menos eso pensaba. Era blanco. Pero, ¿sería el correcto esta vez? ¿El que a Pucca tanto le habia gustado? ¿Sería de su talla? ¿No se habría equivocado Abyo otra vez? Si resultaba que era así… ¡seria el fin!

― ¿Y dónde está Abyo? ― pregunto Ching mientras subían los escalones.

― Oh, él tuvo que irse. A arreglarse, supongo ― " _Y a hacer su testamento, por si acaso"_ agrego en su mente. La verdad era que el muy cobarde en cuanto dejo el vestido, aprovecho la distracción de los chefs para huir de ahí buscando desesperadamente salvar y ocultar su trasero. Por lo que ellos se quedaron con la duda de que si realmente era el vestido correcto. Con Abyo se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

― ¡Me alegro que tenga ese sentido de responsabilidad! ― dijo Ching alegre ― Honestamente, al principio no estaba muy segura de asignarle una tarea tan importante, pero creo que él ya ha madurado lo suficiente. Y lo hizo muy bien, ¿verdad?

Dumpling dejo salir una risita entre nerviosa y sarcástica, sin la menor intención de afirmar la pregunta. Ching a veces podía ser demasiado ingenua.

― ¿Dónde están Ho, Linguini y Dada? ― pregunto cuando llegaron a la planta alta.

― Este… Ho fue a supervisar el lugar donde será la ceremonia y a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden. Dada fue por el coche donde nos iremos todos y… Linguini se está… d-duchando ― dijo nervioso al ver como las chicas abrían la puerta de la habitación. El forro donde estaba el vestido se encontraba colgado fuera del armario de Pucca. Estaba completamente cerrado, y como era negro era imposible ver en su interior.

Emocionada, Pucca lo descolgó y lo extendió en su cama bajando el cierre lentamente, mientras el chef observaba mordiéndose los labios cada movimiento de parte de ella, atento y en expectativa a cada gesto y reacción de su sobrina.

Al ver finalmente el vestido, Pucca abrió los ojos como platos.

― ¡OH, DIOS MIO! ― exclamo Ching, haciendo estremecer a Dumpling…

.

.

 _Que mala que soy, por dejarlo hasta ahí. Muahaha._

 _Para los que no saben, Garu termino su voto de silencio en mi anterior shot_ _ **La importancia de un te quiero,**_ _para los que no sepan o no se lo han leído aun. Es muy cortito, cursi y empalagoso. Aksjkdjdjds :3_

 _Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. El tiempo ya está avanzando más rápido, justo como pasa en las bodas realmente. ¿Lograra Garu deshacerse de Tobe a tiempo? ¿Llegara temprano a su boda? ¿Realmente es el vestido de Pucca el que llevo Abyo? ¿Sera este el fin del hombre araña? :v_

 _Espero les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, y que haya podido sacarles una sonrisa o mínimo un facepalm xdxd No olviden dejarme sus bellos reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _Y hablando de reviews ;)_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review C:  
Sip, estuviste cerca heh. Y sobre que se escribe Gwong, ya lo sabía. Pero he visto que muchos lo escriben Won, y así empecé a escribirlo yo. Pero si quiero corregirlo, pero como ya agarre el hilito de escribirlo así en esta historia lo dejare de esa manera. Pero en mi próximo shot o historia comenzare a escribirlo de la manera correcta. Muchas gracias por la corrección n_n Sobre lo de Chief, no diré nada todavía, tu saca tus cuentas :3 ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Saludos y besos ;) _

_**Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Hola querida ;) Muchas gracias por el review!  
Hahahahaha, a estas alturas todo se puede esperar de Abyo xdxd  
Me alegra mucho que te esté gustando! Gracias por leerme, saluditos :3 _

_**Rose:**_ _Hola Rose, querida n_n Muchas gracias por dejarme un review!  
Hahahaha, ten por seguro que si lo hubieran alcanzado hubiera sido algo parecido xD  
Tobe es un ninja medio piraton :v  
Yo también soy cachetona, desde bebe lo he sido. Así que te comprendo :3  
Ahhh que tu primo, pues. No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, ¿verdad?  
Muchas gracias, tú también cuídate n_n Besos, mi sexy y guapa lectora ;) _

_¡Eso ha sido todo por hoy! La siguiente semana planeo subir un shot independiente, así que tal vez no haya actualización de este fic hasta un poco más adelante. Gracias por la paciencia :3 Los quiero! Nos leemos después c;_


	6. Salvado por el antojo

Abyo salía de su casa ya listo con su traje de padrino directo a buscar a Garu. Era su obligación asegurarse de que el novio no llegara tarde a la boda, o peor aún, que le diera un ataque de pánico y huyera dejando plantada a la desdichada novia. Y conociendo a su amigo, era algo que podía ser posible.

" _Si lo llevo sano y salvo a la ceremonia, tal vez Pucca tenga misericordia y me perdone la vida si ese no era el vestido"_ pensó Abyo tragando saliva. La encargada le habia asegurado que, de los vestidos de novia que tenían ahí almacenados, ese era el único que comenzaba con cuatro. Y Abyo estaba seguro -bueno, casi seguro- de que el numero empezaba así. De todos modos, ¡que ridículo sistema para recoger un bobo vestido! ¿Por qué no simplemente anotar el nombre completo de la persona? ¡Eso sería mucho más sencillo!

—Espero que cuando me case con Ching ya hayan cambiado su siste… — el moreno paro en seco su oración y su andar al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. _¿Casarse con Ching?_ Es decir, no es que no la quisiera ni nada de eso, pero... casarse eran palabras mayores. Algo que Garu haría, no él. O por lo menos, no en ese momento. No estaba listo para tremenda responsabilidad ni contrato. El quería ser un chico libre y sin compromisos por un poco más de tiempo, a lado de Ching claro está. Seguro que ella lo entendería y lo esperaría hasta que él se sintiera listo y preparado. Su novia era las más dulce y comprensiva de todas, y sin duda la más paciente.

" _Sí, claro que si"_ se convenció a sí mismo.

—Bueno, ya basta de pensar en cosas raras — se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza y sonriendo — Hoy es el día de Garu, así que hay que enfocarse en eso.

Y así, sin darle más vueltas ni meterle más coco al asunto -porque es Abyo de quien se trata, después de todo- continuo su camino hacia el bosque resuelto a cumplir diligentemente con su deber. Y esta vez, no lo iba a echar a perder.

.

.

—¡Oh Dios mío! — exclamo Ching, haciendo estremecer a Dumpling — ¡Es precioso! Es el vestido de novia más hermoso que existe, y te lo dejaron muy bien. Los detalles que mandaste agregar, ¡quedaron perfectos!

Pucca asintió embelesada por la belleza de su vestido, pasando su mano delicadamente por la fina tela recorriendo cada centímetro de este. Ese hermoso vestido es el que usaría en tan solo unos momentos para unir su vida con el hombre que amaba. Las mariposas que estaba sintiendo desde la mañana aletearon con más fuerza al caer en cuenta de lo poco que faltaba para que su sueño de casarse con Garu se volviera realidad.

—Entonces… ¿ese _si_ es el vestido de Pucca? — pregunto con mucha cautela Dumpling, llamando la atención de Pucca. ¿A qué se refería con que si ese era su vestido?

—Sí, ese es. Es muy bonito, ¿verdad? — contesto Ching.

Dumpling dejo salir todo el aire que estaba conteniendo hasta ese momento — S-sí. Es realmente muy bonito. Me alegra que te lo hayan dejado como tu querías Pucca. Te verás muy bella en él — le dijo a su sobrina riendo de forma nerviosa. Pucca lo miro curiosa ante su extraña actitud, pero lo dejo pasar. Con tanto estrés por el banquete y los preparativos seguramente los nervios de su tío estaban en su punto máximo. Regalándole una sonrisa, asintió — Bueno, las dejare solas para que se vistan y terminen de retocarse. Yo iré abajo y esperare a que Ho regrese con el transporte.

—Está bien. Solo nos falta cambiarnos, y en un momento estaremos listas.

—Las esperamos abajo, entonces — prometió Dumpling, y tras eso salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance visual de las chicas, suspiro de alivio — Abyo, pedazo de suertudo.

.

.

En lo profundo del bosque ambos ninjas continuaban con su incansable lucha. Esta ya se habia prolongado más de lo normal, ya que Pucca no habia aparecido para intervenir y dar por terminado el asunto mandado a volar a Tobe como ella solamente sabía hacerlo.

Por su parte, Tobe ya se habia olvidado por completo de quitarle las argollas a Garu, y este se habia olvidado de que tenía que hacer algo muy importante en un par de horas. Los dos estaban puramente concentrados en la batalla, sin sentir cansancio ni el tiempo correr como agua, dejándose llevar totalmente por la adrenalina y el interno placer de atacar a su respectivo rival probando que tan bueno se habia convertido y probándose a sí mismos en el proceso.  
Incluso se podía decir que, en el fondo, lo estaban disfrutando. Si no fuera por todos los conflictos entre ambos, podrían ser buenos compañeros de pelea y eso es algo que sabían muy bien. Pero desafortunadamente ya habia muchas cosas de por medio como para hacerlas a un lado así de fácil. Además, algo de rivalidad siempre era interesante.

—¡Ja! ¿Es todo lo que tienes, Garu? — tentó Tobe con sorna en medio de la pelea.

Garu se limitó a gruñir, no dispuesto a caer en el juego de Tobe. Lo único que quería era vencerlo de una buena vez, pues aunque internamente disfrutaba de él buen entrenamiento que estaba teniendo en esa lucha sin interrupciones, sentía la incómoda sensación de que tenía un pendiente, que debía de hacer algo importante…

Pero, ¿Qué era?

—Ahora que te esclavices con Pucca para siempre serás peor de lento que esto, ¡puedes apostarlo!

 _¡Ah sí! Eso era …_

…

…

…

Garu abrió los ojos como platos cuando la realización lo golpeo. ¡Eso era! ¡Su boda con Pucca! ¡Y él estaba ahí tan campante perdiendo el tiempo! ¿Y ahora como se libraría de ese embrollo? ¡Necesitaría un milagro caído del cielo!

—¡Tobe! — se escuchó un agudo grito femenino atravesar el bosque, captando la atención de ambos hombres haciendo que se quedaran congelados en posición de ataque con sus espadas levantadas en el aire, parpadeando confundidos. Y tal vez fue la imaginación de Garu, pero le pareció ver a Tobe estremecerse un poco ante el llamado de su nombre.

—Diablos… ¿Qué es lo que quiere ahora? — murmuro por lo bajito, pero Garu alcanzo a escucharlo.

—¡Tobe, ahí estas! ¡Por fin hasta que te encuentro! — exclamo Chief apareciendo entre el ramaje y caminando hacia él, luciendo orgullosa su vientre ligeramente abultado. Garu miro a Tobe enarcando una ceja, mientras este se sonrojaba ya sea por el coraje o la vergüenza.

Era la primera vez que miraba a la - _¿mujer? ¿compañera? ¿secuaz?_ \- de su enemigo en su estado de preñez. Ya se habia enterado hace tiempo de que Tobe seria padre, noticia que le cayó como balde de agua fría. ¿Cómo rayos el inútil de Tobe podría hacerse cargo de un crio? O mejor aún, ¡¿Cómo rayos logro tener uno?!

Tanto que lo criticaba a el por casarse con Pucca. Si se lo pensaba, no estaba en la mejor posición de echarle en cara absolutamente nada.

—¡Chief! ¿Qué demonios haces aquí mujer? ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me interrumpas cuando estoy en medio de…!

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé — lo interrumpió ella haciendo un gesto con la mano al aire, como restándole importancia lo que su esposo decía — Pero es que desde la mañana mande a Payaso por unas galletas que se me antojaron y no ha sido para traérmelas. ¡Y él bebe y yo queremos galletas! — exclamo haciendo un puchero.

Entonces Garu recordó ver a Bruce llevándose a Payaso esposado en la mañana, pero no le vio el caso gastar saliva aportando ese detalle.

—¿Y qué quieres que yo haga? — contesto Tobe cruzándose de brazos, mirándola indiferente.

—¿Cómo que qué quiero que hagas? ¡Pues que tú me las traigas! — respondió ladeando la cabeza sonriente.

—¡Pero ya te dije que estoy a la mitad de…!

—¡Oh! Hola, Garu. ¿Qué tal? — saludo Chief interrumpiendo a Tobe de nuevo, notando hasta ese momento la presencia del ninja de coletas. Y es que una vez que Chief miraba a Tobe, nada ni nadie más existía para ella.

Garu hizo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza en forma de saludo, sintiéndose un poco incómodo con la situación. Como si estuviera de más en aquel encuentro, como si fuera una planta o un tronco en lugar de un ser humano.

—¿No deberías estar alistándote para tu boda? — pregunto confundida. Garu frunció el ceño y señalo a Tobe mirándolo de mala gana, culpándolo de su retraso y distracción en un día tan importante — ¿Molestando a Garu en el día de su boda? ¡Tobe, eso es tan malvado! — dijo Chief, pero más que ser un regaño, parecía un alago.

Garu rodo los ojos. Esperar que Chief se pusiera de su lado en contra de Tobe era lo mismo que esperar a que Pucca se pusiera del lado de Tobe en contra suya. Simplemente era algo imposible.

—Sin embargo — continuo ella — Necesito mis galletas. Y rápido.

—¿Y no puedes pedirle a uno de mis ninjas que te las traigan? ¿O a Chaman? — insistió Tobe.

—No he visto a Chaman desde la mañana, no sé dónde está y tus ninjas no han regresado todavía. De hecho, creí que estarían contigo — respondió mirando alrededor.

—¿No han regresado? Mmm, supongo que deben de estar buscándome para darme refuerzos — comento Tobe pensativo con una mano en la barbilla, seguro de la lealtad y eficiencia de sus malvados secuaces.

.

.

—Oigan, ¿soy solo yo, o no deberíamos estar haciendo algo importante? — cuestiono uno de los ninjas de Tobe a sus compañeros, todos con moretones y raspones debido a la paliza que Garu les habia dado en el bosque.

Todos se quedaron pensativos ante la interrogante, sentados en la mesa de la heladería donde tranquilamente esperaban sus respectivos helados.

—Mmm… nah, despreocúpate. Solo eres tu — contesto finalmente otro.

—Aquí están sus órdenes — anuncio el mesero dejando un montón de copas de helado en el centro de la mesa.

—¡Helado! — exclamaron alegres al unísono, olvidándose por completo de su amo y su repentina preocupación.

.

.

—Sí, seguro eso hacen — concluyo Tobe, asintiendo.

—Como sea. El punto aquí es que queremos galletas — insistió Chief.

—¡Pero ya te dije que estoy ocupado mujer! Además, ¿de dónde quieres que saque galletas ahorita? — cuestiono Tobe desesperado.

—¿Le vas a negar algo a tu hijo? — pregunto Chief con los labios temblorosos y con los ojos vidriosos, amenazando con llorar.

Tobe abrió los ojos alarmado — ¡Esta bien, está bien! No comiences a llorar, ¿quieres? Vamos por las estúpidas galletas — cedió, dándose por vencido y haciendo que el humor de su esposa mejorara y cambiara drásticamente, sonriendo de forma radiante — Ve adelantándote, yo en un momento te alcanzo — le ordeno con un tono notablemente más suave, y bastante extraño viniendo de él.

Chief asintió entusiasmada — ¡Muy bien! No te tardes cariño — canturreo ella, dándose la vuelta obedeciendo a su esposo.

—¡Que no me llames cariño! — respingo, dejando salir un suspiro resignado. No tenía remedio.  
Después, recordando súbitamente que aun tenia compañía, se giró para enfrentar a enemigo, quien lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y con una pequeña mueca burlesca en su cara — Ni siquiera pienses en burlarte, que tu estarás igual o peor de atrapado que yo en un tiempo. ¡Ya lo veras! — le advirtió avergonzado.

Garu solamente rodo los ojos, pero no dijo nada.

—Ahora — continuo Tobe — No creas que esto se quedara así. Mi venganza sigue en pie, así que más te vale que te cuides la espalda. En cualquier momento, y cuando menos lo esperes yo voy a…

—¡Tobe! — escucho el grito de Chief, presionándolo.

—¡Que ya voy! ¡Espérate! — le contesto el — ¿En qué iba? Ah sí, que será mejor que estés alerta y con los ojos bien abiertos, porque en el día menos pensado tu serás…

—¡Apúrate!

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! Agg, solo, ¡esto no ha terminado Garu! — sentencio ofuscado señalándolo con el dedo, para después darse la media vuelta y desaparecer entre el ramaje para alcanzar a la chica.

Garu se quedó de pie mirando por donde ambos se habían ido algo desencajado por la extraña relación que mantenían. Luego sacudió la cabeza. ¿Quién era el para juzgar? Al menos Chief habia logrado quitarle a Tobe de encima.

Pero, aun así, no dejaba de ser raro…

—¡Garu! — escucho de repente a sus espaldas. Era Abyo — ¡¿Pero qué rayos haces aquí?! ¡Te he estado buscando por todas partes! ¿Tienes idea de la hora que es? — lo interrogo.

El ninja negó la cabeza, abriendo los ojos preocupados. ¿Qué hora era? Se habia distraído demasiado peleando con Tobe que perdió totalmente la noción del tiempo. Levanto la cabeza y observo el sol brillando con todo su esplendor sobre ellos, lo que claramente indicaba que debía de ser más de medio día. ¡Y la boda era a las tres!

—Si recuerdas que tienes algo muy importante que hacer en un par de horas, ¿cierto? ¡¿En qué estás pensando?! ¡Vámonos que se hace tarde y todavía no estás listo! — lo regaño Abyo como si fuera su padre en lugar de su irresponsable amigo. Pero debía admitirlo, tenía mucha razón.

Rápidamente comenzó a seguirlo, pero freno en seco su andar al recordar algo.

 _¡Las argollas!_

Sin dar ninguna explicación se dio media vuelta perdiéndose en unos frondosos arbustos, ante la atónita mirada de Abyo.

—¿A dónde rayos vas ahora? ¡Garu! — lo llamo, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, esto no fue necesario, pues tan pronto como desapareció regreso de nuevo en cuestión de segundos con una pequeña sonrisa de autosuficiencia en el rostro y con la cajita de argollas en la mano sin ningún tipo de maltrato o rasguño — ¿Qué pasa contigo el día de hoy eh? Hay que apresurarse. ¡Pucca y Ching nos mataran si lo echamos a perder! — advirtió el moreno, comenzando a correr con su amigo hacia la casa de este.

" _No tienes idea"_ pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo alusión a las dificultades que cada uno habia tenido que pasar durante ese largo, duro y dificultoso día.

Eso de que solo las novias se lo pasaban de lo más caótico en el día de su boda, era una total y ruin mentirota.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Lamento muchooooo la demora :s_

 _Pero es que mi laptop se descompuso, doble turno en el trabajo esta semana, me di una escapadita por dos días de la ciudad y.. y… pues si xD_

 _Bueno ya, basta de excusas. Espero y les haya gustado y hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo. Ha sido como una pequena venganza personal, pues me parece muy injusto que en las bodas las novias y las mujeres siempre andemos a las carreras, presionadas y estresadas a contrarreloj y los hombres no, que siempre estén relajadotes y cachetones como si nada xD Así que aquí hice justicia :v_

 _Las cosas a partir de ahora comenzaran a ponerse un poco más sentimentales y emocionales, debido a que ya nos acercamos a la boda y pues es normal que en este tipo de ocasiones la nostalgia, los nervios y la incertidumbre nos ataquen xD_

 _¿Les gusto la aparición de Chief? :3_

 _Y bueno, de nuevo perdón por la demora. En la página de Facebook_ _ **Ninjas Eat Noodles – Garucca Fans**_ _aviso cuando subo historias, y si por alguna razón no podre siempre me reporto por ahí para que no estén con el pendiente :p  
Además que comparto contenido exclusivamente Garucca como memes, datos, fanarts y fanfics. Por si les interesa unirse, son bienvenidos xdxd _

_No olviden dejarme sus bellos, guapos y sensuales reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca *u*_

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _¡Hola! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review c:  
Y bueno, no. De hecho no. Cuando Garu rompió su voto de silencio ya estaba comprometido desde hace tiempo, pues se supone que lo rompió una noche antes de su boda. Así que no fue algo rápido. Supongo que lo entendiste mal xdxd  
Y sobre lo otro, ¡acertaste! Era el vestido correcto Xd ¡Saludos! _

_**Rose:**_ _¡Hola Rose! Muchas gracias por dejar tu review, ¡ya te extrañaba!  
Heheeh, soy telible :v era para crear expectativa y dejarlos enganchados, y creo que me pase de más. ¡Pero por fin está aquí! Me alegra que el capítulo anterior haya sido de tu agrado, ojalá y este te guste también n_n  
Besos, mi sexy lectora ;) _

_**Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Muahaha, triunfo el mal :v  
Hola querida, muchas gracias por tu review! Tarde un poco en actualizar, pero finalmente aquí esta xd  
Ojala y te guste! Besos cariño *u*_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _¡Hola Karla! Muchísimas gracias por todos tus reviews en cada uno de los capítulos, de verdad los aprecio bastante. Me gusta leerlos porque son muy detallados, me gusta que me cuenten la parte en la que les hizo reír, la que más les gusto, o la que los puso sensibles. Los disfruto mucho, y me hacen el día. Lamento no dejarte una respuesta más larga, pero traigo el tiempo encima y necesito actualizar ya o si no, no alcanzare. Es lo malo de solo tener una computadora en la familia x)  
Muchas gracias a ti por leer las historias *u* Son con mucho cariño para ustedes. ¡Besos, y hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

 _Eso ha sido todo por ahora. Lamento haber tardado tanto xd_

 _Besos, cuídense, que estén bien y ¡nos leemos después! Los quiero!  
_


	7. Pánico Pre-nupcial

" _Don't say no,no,no,no,no.  
_ _Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And we'll go, go, go, go, go  
If you're ready, like I'm ready"_

 _._

 _._

Abyo caminaba de aquí para allá en la salita de estar en la casa de Garu, esperando impacientemente a que su amigo estuviera listo. Mio, el fiel y peludo compañero del ninja, lo observaba dar vueltas por toda la habitación con sus curiosos ojos amarillos sentado en el suelo.

—¿Ya? — cuestiono el moreno como por quinta vez en ese rato, ejerciendo presión. Una vez que comenzaba a aburrirse, no podía evitar volverse fastidioso.  
Un gruñido ofuscado sonó desde el aposento de Garu, dándole una clara respuesta negativa y advirtiéndole por medio del tono que cerrara la boca.

Abyo resoplo. ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? ¡Parecía una chica! Habia sido todo un acierto el decidirse ir a buscarlo, pues si no hubiera sido así muy probablemente Garu no estaría arreglándose en ese momento.

Sonrió con suficiencia. Se sentía como todo un héroe.

—Eres grande, Abyo. ¿Qué harían sin ti? Tú has salvado el día — se dijo así mismo mirándose en un espejo que estaba colgado en la pared — Vaya, vaya. Luces muy bien. Incluso puedes hacerle competencia al novio, no lo vayas a opacar — alardeo, tocándose el cabello pulcramente peinado y estilizado para la ocasión de manera vanidosa — Seguro que Ching caerá rendida a tus pies en cuanto te vea, así como todas tus admiradoras en Sooga. Claro que sí. Después de todo, ¿Quién es el joven más apuesto y fuerte de todos? ¡Exacto, tú lo eres! ¡Wow! Además de guapo eres muy inteligen…

— _¡EJEM!_

Abyo detuvo inmediatamente su perorata al escuchar a Garu aclararse la garganta desde la puerta de su habitación, mirándolo con una ceja enarcada y con una expresión que claramente gritaba: " _¿Es enserio, Abyo?"._

El artista marcial comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa y bobalicona al haber sido atrapado en algo que podía calificar como bastante bochornoso, pero, ¡hey! No es como si hubiera echado mentiras. ¿Quién podía culparlo por ser hermoso?

Justo en eso puso más atención en su mejor amigo. Ya no traía puestas sus sucias y desgastadas ropas típicas de ninja con las que lo habia visto esa mañana y hace un momento, si no que ahora vestía el propio y elegante traje negro que habia conseguido para ese día tan especial. Además, ya no apestaba a sudor y a tierra, sino que ahora desprendía un agradable olor a perfume varonil. Lo cual era extraño, pues Garu usualmente no usaba. Realmente se habia esmerado en verse apuesto.

—Vaya, le metiste producción — le dijo Abyo. Debía reconocer que su amigo se miraba bien. No tanto como el mismo, claro está. Pero bastante cerca — Pucca enloquecerá en cuanto te vea. Se te querrá ir encima incluso antes de que comience la ceremonia. — bromeo. Garu rodo los ojos, pero aun así soltó una leve risilla. Abyo tal vez lo haya dicho jugando, pero sonaba a algo que su prometida definitivamente haría.

Camino hasta quedar también frente al espejo, y con la mano empujo a Abyo levemente para hacerlo un lado y así ajustarse el moño de su traje. El habría preferido una corbata, pero Pucca insistió con que debía de usar moño debido a la ocasión. Lo cual le parecía más un capricho de ella que nada, pues las pocas bodas que habia visto y presenciado los novios llevaban corbata. Pero al parecer, su papel de novio solamente consistía en aprobar y pagar todo lo que la novia demandaba. Garu apenas y tuvo un que ver en los preparativos de la boda. No es que él hubiera querido formar parte de ello, en realidad. Esas eran cosas que se les daba mejor a las chicas, y Garu no tenía ni una pisca de conocimiento en cuanto a esos temas. Las únicas opiniones y sugerencias que habia aportado habían sido brutal y tajantemente rechazadas por Ching y por Pucca, así que después de varios intentos simplemente desistió. El pobre se limitó a asentir y decir que si a casi todo. Esa fue su única tarea, y la cumplió excelentemente, cabe decir.

—¿Vas a llevar tu cabello en coletas? — le pregunto Abyo haciendo una pequeña mueca. Garu asintió enarcándole una ceja y mirándolo a través del espejo. Si, iba a llevar sus coletas de siempre. ¿Acaso Abyo tenía algún problema con eso? — Bueno es que, no sé. Al menos deberías cambiar tu peinado por esta vez. Una coleta, o algo, digo yo — sugirió.

Garu mordió su labio y frunció el ceño, pensándose enserio el consejo de su amigo. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza. Pucca amaba sus coletas.

En raras ocasiones, cuando ella no estaba en modo súper empalagosa y fastidiosa, y él no tenía que entrenar, ambos se sentaban en el césped bajo la sombra de un árbol lejos del campo de visión de los indiscretos. A Pucca le encantaba deshacer y rehacer sus coletas, mientras el solamente la dejaba hacerlo recostado en su lecho, disfrutando de los pocos y escasos momentos de paz que podía compartir con ella.  
Luego comenzaba a besarlo en toda la cara, y entonces se volvía molesta. Esos momentos no duraban mucho.

Si se presentaba a la boda sin sus típicas coletas, Pucca era muy capaz de detener todo y obligarlo a que se las hiciera antes de empezar. Así que mejor las dejaba así. ¿Para qué arriesgarse?

—Como quieras. Yo solo decía — dijo Abyo encogiéndose de hombros. Después de unos segundos de silencio, agrego — Cielos, ¿puedes creer que estas a punto de casarte? Porque honestamente yo no.

Garu sonrió un poco de lado. Si, Abyo tenía algo de razón. Era extraño.

—¿Quién lo diría? El ninja Don gruñidos casándose, ¡y luego con quien! Con la chica de la que tanto te esmerabas por huir y evitar. Como cambian las cosas, ¿verdad? ¿No estas asustado? ¿O nervioso, al menos? — pregunto Abyo. Garu negó con la cabeza mirándolo extrañado y ceñudo debido a la confusión. ¿Por qué debería estarlo? — No sé, yo definitivamente si estaría aterrado. Ya sabes lo que dicen. La vida de casado es totalmente diferente a la vida de soltero. Más responsabilidades, más deberes, menos libertad… es decir, ¡es como un tipo de esclavitud!

Garu rodo los ojos. Típico modo de pensar de alguien como Abyo. Pero él era diferente. Él tenía un sentido del honor y del deber, ya sea estando casado o soltero. Cierto, tendría más obligaciones una vez teniendo esposa, pero eso no sería un problema. O no debería de serlo. ¿Por qué lo seria? Abyo estaba exagerando.

Pero aun así, el ninja se quedó pensando en ello.

—Y luego mira con quien vas a casarte, ¡nada menos que con Pucca! La chica más empalagosa del mundo entero, y que no sabe respetar límites y que no conoce el significado de lo que es "espacio personal". ¿No crees que exigirá mucho de ti? Que todo el tiempo quiera que estén juntos como cursis enamorados, y que ya ni siquiera te deje entrenar, ¡o peor aún! Que ya no nos deje pasar tiempo de calidad juntos — exclamo Abyo alarmado, teniendo un pequeño ataque de pánico que, sin darse cuenta, también comenzaba a afectar a su interlocutor.

Garu trago duro ante esa posibilidad. Eso sonaba a algo que Pucca si haría…

¡NO! Es decir, no. Pucca no sería capaz de privarlo de su entrenamiento. Es cierto que ella podía llegar a pecar de fastidiosa, y que demandaba mucha atención. Pero al mismo tiempo, ella era comprensiva y en ocasiones, razonable. Sabía lo mucho que el entrenar y meditar significaba para él, y lo mucho que le gustaba hacerlo. Y aunque regularmente lo interrumpía en sus sesiones, seguro que eso terminaría o por lo menos disminuiría una vez que estuvieran casados y convivieran juntos todos los días. ¿Verdad?...

… ¿VERDAD?

—Solo piénsalo: si Pucca era así cuando ustedes todavía no formalizaban, imagina como será ahora que legalmente se convertirán en marido y mujer. No podrás quitártela de encima, querrá que estés junto a ella todo el día todos los días, día y noche. ¡No te dejara ni respirar! —bromeo Abyo, recuperándose de la repentina ansiedad que le dio ante la posible idea de ya no salir con su mejor amigo.

Sin embargo, Garu no se habia recuperado. Sin darse cuenta comenzó a sudar frio, escuchando las palabras de Abyo hacer eco en su cabeza. Él tenía razón. Tal vez no lo decía enserio, pero podía ser verdad, conociendo a Pucca…

Pero, ¡pero no! Eso no tenía por qué ser así. Pucca ya no era _tan_ encimosa como cuando eran niños. Se habia calmado en ese aspecto… un poco. Casi nada…

Pero, pero, ¡algo era algo! ¿O no?

—¡O imagínate que te pida hijos! — soltó Abyo de repente.

El ninja palideció como fantasma al escuchar esa palabra, y comenzó a sentir nauseas en el estómago. ¿Hijos? ¿HIJOS? ¡No! Es decir, ¡no en ese momento! El aún era muy joven y… y no se sentía preparado para… para _eso._ Pucca lo entendería, y no le exigiría hijos por ahora. ¿Cierto? ¡¿CIERTO?!

—No dudo que dentro de nada se le antoje jugar a la mama y al papa contigo. Así son las mujeres. Y créeme, yo soy un experto — presumió Abyo con orgullo, aunque ambos sabían que la única chica que le habia echo caso realmente era Ching — Imagínate, un montón de mini Garus y mini Puccas corriendo por toda Sooga. Y tú con las manos llenas de hijos, uno en cada brazo, otros dos en tus piernas y uno en tu cabeza jalándote el cabello. ¡Y Pucca a tu lado embarazada! Uff, adiós vida — se burló Abyo, riéndose e imaginándose la graciosa escena.

Una vez que termino de reírse, Abyo se limpió una lagrimita y suspiro — Ayy, que risa. Pero no te preocupes viejo, seguro te ira bien ¿eh? ¿Garu? — llamo el moreno, tocando el hombro de su amigo. Y sin previo aviso, el ninja se desplomo en el suelo con un golpe seco, inconsciente y con un montón de mini versiones de él y Pucca dándole vueltas alrededor de la cabeza — ¡¿Qué rayos?! ¡Garu! ¡Garu! No, no, no, ¡no hagas esto! ¡Maldición! — exclamo, zangoloteándolo con nada de delicadeza, en un desesperado intento por hacerlo reaccionar.

.

.

—¿Por qué las chicas están tardando tanto? Creí que habías dicho que solo les faltaba cambiarse — pregunto Linguini. Los tres chefs estaban sentados en una mesa a lado de las escaleras, esperando a que Pucca y Ching bajaran. Ya todo estaba listo y en orden. La preocupación y el estrés del vestido ya habia quedado en el olvido, y según Ho, todo lo relacionado con la ceremonia también estaba perfecto. Solamente faltaba lo más importante, que era la novia.

—Eso fue lo que me dijeron a mí — repuso Dumpling.

—Supongo que ponerse un vestido de ese tipo es más complicado de lo que parece — supuso Ho. Luego miro el reloj — Pero será mejor que se dé prisa si no quiere llegar tarde a su propia boda.

—Estas bromeando, ¿cierto? Pucca no se perdería su boda por nada del mundo — comento Linguini divertido — Ni siquiera por un vestido.

Ambos chefs soltaron una risa al pensar en la ridícula y descabellada idea de que su sobrina pospusiera su tan esperada e idealizada boda con Garu por algo como eso. Poco a poco las risas cesaron, abriendo paso a un meditativo silencio.

Después de un rato, Linguini expreso en voz alta lo que los tres estaban pensando — Este lugar no será lo mismo sin Pucca viviendo aquí.

—Lo sé — concordó Dumpling — Pero todos sabíamos que este día tenía que llegar tarde o temprano. Y sabemos que la dejaremos en buenas manos.

—Garu sabrá cuidar de ella debidamente. O Pucca lo cuidara a él, ya que ella es más fuerte — dijo Linguini.

—Ambos se cuidarán el uno al otro — aporto Ho.

Los tres dejaron salir un triste suspiro.

—Este es el sueño hecho realidad de nuestra nena. Sé que estamos tristes, pero hay que animarnos. Por Pucca. Merece ser feliz y disfrutar como nunca este día — comento Dumpling.

Ho y Linguini asintieron sin muchas ganas.

—¿Saben? Aprecio mucho a Garu, pero como que en estos momentos tengo ganas de cocinarlo vivo por llevarse a nuestra niña — bromeo Ho.

—Es un excelente chico, y me cae muy bien. Me alegra que haya sido el, pero entiendo perfecto el sentimiento — apoyo Linguini sonriendo.

—Si. Definitivamente.

.

.

—Te ves preciosa, Pucca — alabo Ching, admirando a su mejor amiga quien ya traía puesto su vestido de novia — Garu se va a quedar con la boca abierta cuando te vea. ¡Lo enamoraras aún más!

Pucca soltó una risita, mirándose emocionada en el espejo de su tocador. En muy poco tiempo, cosa de nada, se convertiría en la mujer de Garu. Finalmente, como debía de ser.

¿Acaso se podía morir de felicidad? Porque Pucca pensó que demasiado éxtasis no era posible ni sano para un ser humano. Lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en su ninja, y en lo feliz que ella iba a ser a su lado. ¿Acaso Garu se sentía igual que ella en ese momento? ¿También estaba frente al espejo, mirándose a sí mismo y pensando en ella? ¿En lo bonito que sería una vida juntos?

—Me siento muy, muy feliz por ti amiga — le dijo Ching sinceramente, acercándose a ella para abrazarla cuidadosamente y no arruinar sus respectivos vestidos — Muchísimas gracias por dejarme ser tu dama de honor y estar a tu lado en este día tan especial — Pucca le regalo una sonrisa sincera llena de afecto. ¡Por supuesto que Ching debía de estar con ella! Era su mejor amiga. Más que eso, era como una hermana para Pucca. La mejor del mundo. No habría podido con tanta cosa si ella no hubiera estado a su lado.

—Sera mejor que ya bajemos. Deben estar esperándonos, ¡y se hace tarde! — sugirió Ching. Pucca asintió, y con su ayuda comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

Sin embargo, antes de cerrarla se quedó unos momentos parada en el marco, echándole una última mirada a su querida habitación. Las fotos con el rostro de Garu aun cubrían las paredes por todas partes. En su mesita de noche, se encontraba una de las pocas fotografías que el ninja se dejó tomar cuando eran novios. Salía con su cara de fastidio, pero igual estaba con ella. Por último, miro hacia su ventana. Aquella ventana que fue testigo de las muchas veces que Garu se escabullo en su habitación, ya sea para dejarle algún regalito inesperado o para reclamarle con la mirada por alguna cosa. Sonrió. Casi podía visualizarlo ahí, con su característico ceño fruncido y su mirada acusadora de pocos amigos, gruñéndole de mala gana.

Suspiro. Una habitación que le traía tantos recuerdos, y que ya no sería suya. Pero por una excelente razón.

Ahora se mudaría con Garu, con su querido ninja. Esa casa a la que siempre solía escabullirse infraganti, ahora sería suya. De los dos. Y ahí crearía muchos otros recuerdos igual de bonitos junto a Garu. Ya no tendría que poner fotos de el alrededor en las paredes, pues ahora lo iba a tener junto a ella en vivo y a todo color.

Pero eso no haría que echara de menos esa habitación.

Sonriendo de manera nostálgica, comenzó a tirar del picaporte hasta cerrar la puerta queditamente, despidiéndose de todos los recuerdos de su niñez.

Hacia su boda. Hacia una nueva vida.

.

.

—Ahí viene — anuncio Ho, poniéndose de pie al verla en la cima de las escaleras. Los tres chefs se quedaron anonadados al mirar a Pucca en su vestido de novia, sonriendo radiante y llena de felicidad. Fue en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, que se dieron cuenta que su pequeña niña ya era toda una mujer.

—Ohh…Pucca… ¡te ves hermosa! — le dijo Linguini al borde de las lágrimas, observándola bajar escalón por escalón cuidadosamente junto con Ching. Recordó cuando solamente era una pequeña bolita rosada, a la que solía alimentar con ternura y con cariño. Recordó sus primeras palabras, y sus primeros pasos. ¿Cuándo habia pasado tanto tiempo?

—Eres la novia más bonita del mundo — agrego Ho, sintiendo los ojos acuosos. La memoria de él y Pucca sentados en la mesa asalto su mente, mientras el intentaba enseñarle a leer y a escribir. Siempre habia sido una chica lista, aunque se distraía con facilidad. Muchas veces puso a prueba su paciencia, pero siempre terminaba ganándoselo con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. También recordó cuando le enseño andar en su motoneta, y como se volvió un peligro para la sociedad en ese entonces. Pero con mucha determinación y cariño, finalmente logro que Pucca se controlara por las calles y respetara las señales de tránsito. O al menos la mayoría de las veces. El chef dejo salir una risita, seguida de un suspiro. ¿No se podía regresar al pasado otra vez?

—No podríamos estar más orgullosos de ti —finalizo Dumpling una vez que ella bajo el último escalón, recibiéndola con un fuerte y fraternal abrazo. Nunca olvidaría como solía contarle cuentos para dormir, alejando las feas pesadillas que a veces amenazaban con robar su sueño. Ni como en ocasiones le ponía un banquito para que lo ayudara a lavar los vegetales que el cortaría posteriormente, mirándolo con fascinación como si él fuera lo máximo. O como cuando una vez se raspo la rodilla al caerse de su patineta, y acudió a él para que la curara y la consintiera.

Todas esas memorias ellos las atesorarían por siempre en su corazón. Su más amado y valioso encargo.

Los otros dos chefs también se unieron a la emotiva muestra de afecto, rodeándola con sus brazos como si fuera una niña.

Pucca reprimió un puchero. Los iba a extrañar muchísimo. No es como si ya no fuera a verlos, pero ahora sería diferente. Ya no le darían los buenos días en su habitación, ni la recibirían con un delicioso plato de fideos para desayunar. Ya no le darían su beso de buenas noches, ni tampoco le prepararían algo especial cuando se sintiera triste o mal. Pequeños detalles que se irían, que ella añoraría demasiado.

Pero no se podía dar el lujo de llorar en el día más feliz de su vida. Y odiaba sonar como Ring Ring, pero no podía arruinar el bello maquillaje que Mei Mei tanto se esmeró por realizar.

A una distancia prudente, Ching miraba conmovida la escena. Igual que su amiga, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de reprimir las lágrimas que ofuscadamente amenazaban con salir. ¡Por eso mismo amaba las bodas! Eran ocasiones tan bellas, tan emotivas, llenas de momentos hermosos justo como ese. ¡Oh! ¿Cuándo seria su turno?

—Emm... este… disculpen — hablo apenado Dada, que hace unos momentos habia entrado al restaurante. Pero debido a que todos estaban centrados en Pucca, nadie lo habia notado —Perdón por interrumpir, pero, ¿ya están listos? Es que, se hace tarde... — se excusó, titubeando. El rubio llevaba un sencillo traje gris, pero aun así lo hacía lucir bastante presentable.

Los cuatro se separaron sonriéndose entre sí, para después fijar su mirada en Dada y asentir.

—Si — contesto Linguini por todos — Ya estamos listos…

Y sí que lo estaban. Estaban listos para dejar ir a su querida Pucca.

Los seis salieron del restaurante para subirse al modesto pero lindo coche que habían rentado para ese día. Dada se adelantó para abrirles la puerta de atrás, y antes de subirse Pucca le regalo un tierno beso lleno de afecto en la mejilla, causando que el rubio se ruborizaba y le sonriera tímidamente. Él también iba a extrañarla mucho.

Y así, por milagro divino todos algo apretujados se acomodaron el cochecito, dirigiéndose al lugar donde la tan anhelada ceremonia tendría lugar.

El evento más esperado por todos en la aldea de Sooga.

 _._

 _._

" _Cause it's a beautiful night  
We're looking for something dumb to do  
Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you"_

 _._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Voa llora :'v_

 _Haha no, es que las bodas siempre me ponen sentimental. Aunque sea ficticia xdxd_

 _Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No queda mucho para el final, lamentablemente. No puse una descripción detallada del vestido de novia de Pucca porque eso lo dejo a su criterio e imaginación. Como mejor se lo imaginen, entonces así es n_n_

 _Vemos que Abyo por andar de boca floja ya puso nervioso a nuestro ninja, tanto que se desmayó de la presión XD Les digo, estoy ejerciendo justicia…_

 _¿Lograra Garu despertarse a tiempo para su boda? ¿Enfrentará la situación o será presa de los nervios y le dará por huir? ¿Podra el tiro al blanco cruzar el gran cañón a tiempo? :v_

 _Ya pues, no xdxd_

 _Por cierto, las estrofas que puse al inicio y al final del capítulo son de la canción_ _ **Marry You**_ _de_ _ **Bruno Mars.**_ _Esa canción siempre me hace pensar en bodas, y el ritmo siento que es perfecto para estas *u*_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este humilde capitulo. No olviden dejarme sus bellos reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :'D_

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _ **Karla Melissa:**_ _¡Hola querida KaMe! Es un apodo que te acabo de hacer, espero no te moleste :$  
Muchísimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review n_n Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya divertido tanto. La relación Tobief es lo máximo y tiene mucho potencial. Ojala la hubieran explotado más en la serie. Y Tobe y Garu sí podrían ser buenos amigos, pero pues son bastante cabezones para aceptarlo. En parte les gusta llevar esa rivalidad, así son felices.  
Los ninjas de Tobe son lo máximo xD tan leales y eficientes, yo necesito unos así para mí :v  
Aww, muchas gracias linda. Me encanta contestar reviews y sentirme cerca de ustedes. Gracias por leerlas y darles la oportunidad. ¡Besos! ;) _

_**Gaby Whitlock:**_ _¡Hola Gaby, cariño! Muchas gracias por el review n_n  
Haha si, que suerte tienen los que no se bañan. Abyo por ejemplo xd Me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos, besos y que estés bien! ;)_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _¡Hola fantasmita! Muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review n_n  
Y bueno, ya lo sabes. Chief si estaba embarazada. De ahí el antojo c:  
Hahaha, me encanto eso de darle un "leve empujoncito" a Abyo. Créeme que no sería mala idea. Apenas así para que agarre la onda xD  
Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado su aparición. Trato de siempre terminar mis historias antes de comenzar a subirlas, así no las dejo colgadas. Y trato de que las ideas y la secuencia tenga coherencia. No salen perfectas, pero el intento se hace :p ¡Besos!_

 _ **Rose:**_ _¡Hola mi Rose! Muchísimas gracias por el review n_n  
Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que te haya divertido. Qué bueno que te gusto la aparición de la waifu malvada, o sea Chief xdxd  
No sé si esto te causo diabetes, pero igual espero lo hayas disfrutado c:  
Jejeje, rayos! No esperaban que notaran la tardanza :3 solamente fueron cuatro días, creo. Aunque se sintieron más D:  
Pero aquí estoy, puntual reportándome con el capítulo siete :D  
Sayonara, mi sexy lectora ;) _

_Y bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy. Nos vemos la siguiente semana, aun no sé si subiré un shot NG u otro capítulo, ya veré que se me antoja x)_

 _Besos, ¡y nos leemos después!_


	8. Llego la hora

El lugar ya estaba lleno de invitados.

Todos los asientos eran de color blanco, y estaban adornados con unos bonitos listones rojos de encaje. En el altar habia un bonito arco de flores, dándole un aspecto mágico y de cuento de hadas. También alguien se habia preocupado por poner un piano a unos cuantos metros, donde alguien tocaría la marcha nupcial. Los muñequitos de jengibre de verdad que se habían esmerado en su trabajo.

Todos estaban maravillados por el resultado, bobeando y admirando las bonitas decoraciones. Se respiraba un aire de paz, alegría y emoción. La gente reía y sonreía saludando a cuantos conocidos se encontrarán, disfrutando de la atmosfera y matando tiempo en lo que la novia llegaba.

Desde su respectivo lugar, Garu los miraba a todos con una mueca en la cara sintiendo una profunda envidia al verlos tan calmados y tranquilos, mientras el hacia todo lo que estaba en su poder para ocultar ese sentimiento de incomodidad que no lo dejaba en paz desde hace un buen rato.

¿Cómo es que habia tantas personas en su boda? El si conocía a mucha gente de la aldea, pero convivir e interactuar con muy, muy poca. Pero ahí habia muchos rostros que Garu apenas si creía conocer, y otros que ni siquiera recordaba haber visto jamás. De lejos diviso al mismo hombre que le habia vendido los panes en la mañana saludándolo animadamente con la mano, a lo que el ninja cortésmente devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza al tiempo que maldecía mentalmente la grandiosa idea de haber permitido que Pucca se hiciera cargo de las invitaciones y las enviara.

—Vaya. Hay mucha gente aquí hoy, ¿eh? — le dijo Abyo, quien estaba de pie fielmente a su lado.

¿Mucha gente? ¡Prácticamente toda Sooga, si no es que toda Corea, estaba ahí en su boda!

Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando un poquitín. Pero, aun así, eran muchas más personas de las que Garu pensó en invitar. Demasiadas. Y no le gustaba. Lo ponía nervioso.

—Oye, este… ¿te sientes mejor? — pregunto Abyo visiblemente apenado, rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Garu le devolvió una mirada fea, culpándolo de su pequeño ataque de pánico pre-nupcial que tuvo en su casa. Él estaba muy seguro durante todo ese día, lleno de paz interior y armonía. Al menos hasta que apareció Tobe, quien le quito buena parte de su tranquilidad. Pero la frustración que él le provoco no se debió a la boda ni a su futuro con Pucca. Simplemente le hizo perder el tiempo y lo estreso.  
En cambio, su estimadísimo amigo Abyo y su gran bocota floja sin filtros lo habia asustado con la idea de una vida con una esposa demandante y pegajosa como chicle, hijos regados por todas partes antes del primer año de matrimonio y cero ninjitsu.

No, no, no. Eso no podía ser.

Quería a Pucca, pero también amaba su entrenamiento. No quería escoger solamente uno, pues no podría vivir sin lo otro. Necesitaba ambos. Y temía que Pucca lo obligara a hacerlo, a que lo pusiera contra la espada y la pared y tuviera que decidirse por uno. Nunca lo habia hecho, y no tendría por qué. Y eso Garu lo sabía. Pero, aun así, el idiota de Abyo ya le habia metido la espinita sin querer.

—Los hombres y mujeres de jengibre sí que hicieron un buen trabajo con todo esto, ¿no te parece? — cambio Abyo de tema para aliviar la tensión y relajar a su amigo.

Garu suspiro y asintió. Sabía que la intención de su amigo no habia sido mortificarlo. Y en el fondo también sabía que con o sin las palabras de Abyo, el habría sido víctima de un ataque de ansiedad como ese. Abyo simplemente habia provocado lo que tarde o temprano ocurriría.

Haciéndole caso para distraerse a sí mismo, miro alrededor. En efecto, se habían esmerado.

Después de habérselo pensado mucho, tanto Pucca como Garu decidieron llevar a cabo la ceremonia en el bosque. Aunque ya habia sido reconstruida la capilla que Pucca destruyo ante el incidente con Ring Ring años atrás, a ella le habia dejado un muy mal sabor de boca. Ese lugar solamente le recordaba los tortuosos momentos en los que creyó que su Garu ya no la quería, y que habia preferido a Ring Ring sobre de ella al punto de casarse prematuramente.

El ninja rodo los ojos al recordar eso. Pucca no debería de sentirse de esa manera, después de todo no habia sido el sino Dada disfrazado. Además, ¿Cómo habia caído tan fácilmente ante semejante trampa de Ring Ring? ¡Como si él desde ese entonces le hubiera dado razón alguna para que desconfiara!

El pasado era el pasado. Pero Pucca prefirió no tener la ceremonia ahí, opción que Garu opto por no discutir.

Al principio ella quería que fuera en la colina bajo el árbol donde él le pidió matrimonio, alegando que sería algo muy bello, romántico y significativo. Pero esa vez Garu sí que protesto, negándose y oponiéndose aferradamente ante esa idea. Ese lugar era privado, de los dos solamente. No quería que después Tobe, Abyo u otra gente indeseable estuviera ahí rondando y perturbando sus momentos a solas.  
Pero claro, como Garu jamás en la vida expondría algo tan cursi como eso, simplemente se excusó en que ese lugar estaba demasiado lejos del Goh Rong, donde se celebraría la fiesta. Lo cual también era cierto. Y para su fortuna, Pucca le creyó y termino por convencerla con ese argumento.

Al final fue cuando se decidieron por hacerla en la entrada del bosque de bambú, donde ya alcanzaba a haber maleza y paisaje verde. Los pequeños de jengibre decidieron sacar provecho de la colorida primavera para llenar de flores el altar y el camino por donde la novia entraría. Todo se miraba muy bonito, debía de reconocer. Era perfecto, como sacado literalmente de los sueños de Pucca.

Ante ese pensamiento, Garu trago saliva de nuevo, mientras una ligera capa de sudor frio llenaba su frente. _"Huir de tu boda no es algo honorable"_ se recordó mentalmente ante el repentino impulso de correr despavorido de ahí, como si no hubiera un mañana. No porque no quisiera a Pucca. Eso no tenía que ver. Sino por el mismo miedo que lo persiguió durante mucho tiempo:

 _Miedo a ella._

 _A quererla._

 _A que las cosas cambien._

 _A que su vida cambie._

Tantas emociones juntas revolviéndose dentro de Garu, que lo empujaban a querer huir, desmayarse de nuevo, o vomitar.

Entonces, un maullido llamo su atención.

Garu bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos profundos y escrutadores ojos amarillos de Mío, que lo observaban fijamente con preocupación desde el suelo, como si su compañero de toda la vida pudiera oler o percibir toda su ansiedad. El ninja lo miro con la angustia pintada en su rostro, compartiendo silenciosamente con el todos sus nervios, inseguridades y dudas.

" _No podré hacerlo"._

Simplemente se habia apresurado. Se equivocó. No estaba listo para un paso tan importante. Debió de haberse esperado. Tal vez aún tenía tiempo de remediarlo, de hacerse para atrás. Pucca lo odiaría, pero eventualmente lo entendería. No podía hacerlo. No podía.

Desde abajo, Mío le devolvió la mirada con intensidad, seguridad y con toda la admiración y el respeto que le tenía. Parecía que le gritaba " _Si, si podrás"_ con absoluta confianza y decisión. O al menos eso sintió Garu.

—¡Ahí viene la novia, cambio! — anuncio entusiasmado Bruce, observando el pequeño coche que se acercaba. Su grito hizo que a Garu le dieran escalofríos, pensando en que se le estaba acabando el tiempo y las opciones. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¡¿Qué debía hacer?!

Ajenos a la encrucijada interna del novio, todos los presentes se apresuraron a devolverse a sus respectivos asientos, para acomodarse y esperar ansiosamente la entrada de Pucca. Todos menos Ring Ring, claro, que con total indiferencia se tomó su tiempo para ir a sentarse a su lugar con cara de fastidio y total aburrimiento. Garu la siguió con la mirada frunciendo el ceño, sintiéndose indignado. Pues si tanto odiaba y le aburría estar ahí, ¿Por qué rayos no se iba? Su ausencia sería un excelente regalo de bodas para él.

No entendía cómo es que Pucca la habia invitado a la boda. Después de todas las cosas que Ring Ring le habia hecho, ella aun así la tomo en cuenta. Seguramente estaba loca. O tenía un gran corazón. Probablemente ambas cosas.

Suspiro. Pucca tenía un corazón de oro. Por eso todos la querían. Por eso él también la quería. No se merecía que la dejara plantada. Ya lo habia hecho muchas veces en el pasado, pero solamente eran unos niños y no era nada serio. Algo le decía que, si se iba en ese momento, las cosas iban a ser muy diferentes.

El pequeño coche se detuvo a unos metros del lugar de la ceremonia. Primero salió Ho seguido de Dada en la parte trasera, este último apresurándose a abrir las puertas del lado contrario para que las chicas pudieran bajar. Del frente salieron Linguini y Dumpling, alisándose el cuello de sus trajes en un gesto de ansiedad e incomodidad al no estar acostumbrados a usar ropa tan elegante y formal.

Ching se bajó del carro luciendo ese precioso vestido chino de color rojo con bordados dorados que Pucca habia escogido para ella como su dama de honor, y con un pequeño y discreto ramito en una de sus manos.

—Wow…— fue lo único que pudo musitar Abyo, al quedar prácticamente sin habla y sin aire al verla, admirándola y a punto de babear deslumbrado por la belleza de su chica. Si no fuera por su estado de nerviosismo supremo, Garu se hubiera mofado de él.

El ninja trago duro al observar una zapatilla blanca tocar el piso, seguida de un bulto blanco y espumoso, y se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de la marcha nupcial que Destiny comenzó a tocar sentado en el piano.  
Ya no habia marcha atrás…

Los invitados se pusieron de pie al escuchar la melodía mientras Dada, Ching y Yani caminaban por el pasillo tomados del brazo, seguidos por Ho quien se detuvo como a mitad de este, y de Dumpling quien se quedó un poco más cerca del altar. Garu siguió con la mirada a Dada y a Ching, pues temía voltear a ver a Pucca y que finalmente sus nervios terminaran por hacerse pedazos así como su autocontrol, o al menos lo poco que le quedaba.

Ching se colocó a su derecha justo al lado de donde la novia se quedaría, así como Abyo. Le dedico a Garu una sonrisa rápida y al moreno un pequeño guiño, bastante complacida por la expresión bobalicona que su novio portaba al observarla. Dada se limitó a buscar su lugar a lado de Ring Ring, quien tuvo la extraña gentileza de apartarle un asiento con ella. Yani tomo su lugar fielmente a lado de Mío, quien gustoso acepto su compañía.

Al no tener nada más que mirar para distraerse, Garu resoplo, dándose ánimos. Era la hora de la verdad, su momento habia llegado. Tenía que enfrentar a Pucca si o si, y lidiaría con las consecuencias de ello. Girando su cabeza hacia el frente, por fin la encaro. Y en cuanto lo hizo, sintió como el aire se le corto de manera brusca, abandonándolo cruelmente y por completo.

Pucca estaba _hermosa._

Es decir, el sí sabía que ella lo era. Desde siempre. No era algo que estaba en discusión. Ella era bonita, y punto. Por eso era difícil que Pucca le sorprendiera con vestidos nuevos, maquillaje, peinados o trajes de baño. Porque él siempre la miraba igual, se pusiera o se quitara esto y aquello. Cosa que sin duda la frustraba en demasía. Pero así era Garu, un joven simple y duro de deslumbrar.

Pero esta vez… vaya que lo habia cautivado.

Pucca no solamente se miraba bella, sino además radiante. Y Garu estaba seguro que no era por el esplendoroso vestido blanco que llevaba puesto, ni por el tenue maquillaje en su cara o por su cabello semi-recogido como princesa. Claro que esas cosas contribuían, pero no era precisamente lo que a Garu le atrajo como imán en ese momento.

Simplemente era ella. Su emoción, su felicidad, y su amor por él. Todos esos sentimientos juntos reflejados armoniosamente en su rostro, en esos ojos brillosos de dicha y en esa gigantesca sonrisa que solamente era dedicada a Garu y a nadie más.

Y fue en ese momento… al mirarla caminar dificultosamente del brazo de su tío Linguini y haciendo lo posible por contenerse a sí misma de mandar todo el protocolo por la borda y lanzarse directamente a sus brazos como acostumbraba, sonriendo y desbordando alegría por todos lados… fue en ese preciso momento, en que Garu dejo de sentir miedo. Todo rastro de ansiedad, duda y deseos de huir, desaparecieron, siendo remplazados por una paz que el ninja anhelaba tener desde muy temprano aquel día.

De haber sabido que solamente necesitaría ver a Pucca para controlarse, se hubiera ido a buscarla desde hace tiempo.

—Eres un chico afortunado, Garu — le susurro el Maestro Soo en el oído a sus espaldas.

Garu asintió levemente dándole la razón de forma inconsciente, no despegando la vista de su adorado tormento en ningún momento y causando que la sonrisa de ella se ensanchara aún más, si es que era posible.

Vaya que lo era.

.

.

En cuanto miro a Garu parado en el altar ataviado en ese bello traje negro que lo hacía lucir mucho más guapo de lo que ya era, Pucca tuvo el impulso de atravesar el pasillo corriendo y tirársele encima. No lo habia visto en todo el día, ¡y lo extrañaba muchísimo! Nunca habían durado tanto tiempo sin verse, pues ella siempre acostumbraba a ir a darle los buenos días, las buenas tardes y las buenas noches.  
Sin embargo, tenía que contenerse, ya que la caminata con sus tíos hacia el altar era algo muy importante y significativo. Aunque el condenado camino se le antojara infinitamente largo para su propia desesperación.

Una vez que su amiga, Yani, Dada, Ho y Dumpling tomaron sus respectivos lugares, ella y su tío Linguini comenzaron a avanzar por el pasillo tomados del brazo. Cuando Garu finalmente la miro, ella le regalo la sonrisa más grande que pudo ofrecerle, transmitiéndole por medio de ese gesto todo lo que sentía por él.  
Lo amaba tanto…

Al principio Garu lucio sorprendido al verla, pero eso era una buena señal. Eso quería decir que la encontraba muy bonita ese día. Y eso la ponía contenta, pues se habia esmerado en mirarse bella solo para él. Poco a poco pudo percibir como él le devolvía una discreto y escueto intento de sonrisa, que aunque más bien parecía una mueca nerviosa para Pucca lo fue todo. De nuevo tuvo que respirar profundo para controlarse y no salir corriendo hacia sus brazos.

Al llegar a la mitad del pasillo, Ho ya los estaba esperando para encaminarla hacia donde estaba Dumpling. Pucca se despidió con un breve pero sentido abrazo lleno de cariño de Linguini, quien le susurro un " _Te quiero"_ antes de entregarla a su otro tío. Pucca sintió de nuevo como los sentimientos se contradecían y se removían formando ese molesto nudo en su garganta, pero logro aguantarse.

Tomando el brazo de Ho, continuo con su camino acercándose cada vez más a su amado ninja, muy pronto esposo. Pucca continúo haciendo contacto visual con él, aun cuando sentía todas las miradas de los demás presentes en ella sonriéndole con ternura y con cariño. Pero Pucca solo tenía ojos para Garu, quien tampoco desviaba la mirada a pesar de estar sonrojado como tomate.

En cuestión de nada, llegaron con Dumpling. Pucca parpadeo sorprendida, pues ese camino lo habia recorrido mucho más rápido de lo que habia pensado. Su tío Ho tomo una de sus manos y la apretó fuertemente mientras se la llevaba a los labios y depositaba un puro beso lleno de amor y cariño fraternal. Pucca se la estrecho de vuelta, sintiendo como su labio inferior temblaba un poco ante la tierna despedida de parte de su tío más estricto. Por un momento, se sintió ofuscada. ¿Cómo podía sentir tantas emociones contradictorias juntas al mismo tiempo?

Sin más, Ho la entrego a Dumpling sin poder articular ninguna palabra. Pero no era necesario. Pucca lo sabía.

—Aquí vamos — musito el chef, sintiendo como su sobrina se aferraba fuertemente a su brazo causándole incluso un poco de dolor. Pero lo aguanto.

Pucca regreso su atención a Garu, quien ya no se miraba nervioso ni sonrojado, ni jugaba a los ojitos con ella. Ahora tenía una expresión seria y madura, como la que siempre ponía cuando estaba a punto de recibir una misión o una instrucción muy importante.

Unos cuantos pasitos más, y ya se encontraban frente a frente. La ansiedad de Pucca se desvaneció de golpe, y fue sustituida por una calma bastante extraña para ella. Por fin, finalmente, ya habia llegado hasta él. Ahora todo estaba bien. Todo estaba perfecto.  
Se giró hacia su tío Dumpling, quien deposito un tierno y paternal beso en su frente como despedida, causando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas que definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a dejar salir.

—Garu — dijo Dumpling con voz seria pero respetuosa. El aludido se enderezo aún más derecho, levantando la frente y dándole toda su atención — Te hago entrega de lo más valioso que tenemos en nuestras vidas — hizo una pequeña pausa para ver sobre su hombro a sus hermanos de cocina, quienes asintieron para animarlo a proseguir — Confiamos en ti. Sabemos que harás un gran trabajo, y que no nos defraudaras. No puede haber alguien mejor que tú que se merezca su puro corazón. Por favor, cuida de ella — pidió el, haciendo una leve reverencia que los otros dos chefs imitaron.

Garu también imito solemnemente el gesto, aceptando la comisión más importante que recibiría en su vida.

—Bueno, creo que es hora, entonces — dijo Dumpling, tomando la mano de Pucca y depositándola suavemente sobre la de Garu. Y con eso, los tres chefs se retiraron a sus asientos con el corazón en la mano nadando en algún lugar entre la tristeza y la felicidad al ver a su pequeña de la mano de su futuro marido.

Su nuevo guardián.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hola (-8_

 _Dividí la ceremonia en dos partes, pues, porque si xd_

 _Como ven en el día de su boda Pucca y Garu tenían que reprimir sus instintos naturales. Garu de huir y Pucca de lanzársele encima xdxd_

 _Sé que muchos se preguntan que que onda con Ring Ring, si no debería de estar planeando un ataque contra Pucca o algo asi. Y déjenme decirles… que pues no. En mi opinión ella no es tan mala, solamente esta frustrada porque tiene necesidad de atención. Y se desquita con Pucca porque le tiene envidia y quiere lo que ella tiene, que precisamente es eso. La atención y el cariño de la gente. Fuera de eso, no he visto que ella tenga verdaderos motivos para odiarla. ¿Recuerdan el episodio donde Ring Ring hizo una fiesta y no invito a Pucca? Después Pucca hizo una fiesta, que resultó ser el mismo día y todos fueron a la de ella. Ring Ring estaba triste y enojada porque no fue requerida, y cuando supo que Pucca si la habia invitado, pero no habia recibido la invitación, cambio totalmente su actitud y convivio en paz con todos incluso con ella, sintiéndose mal por lo que hizo y creo que hasta le pidió disculpas. Lo que me hace pensar que solamente tiene sus momentos. En este caso Pucca la invito a su boda a pesar de todo lo que ella le ha hecho, lo que seguramente le llego lo suficiente como para no sabotear su boda. Obviamente va andar con sus caras y su veneno, pero tanto como arruinarle el día pues no :v ¿o ustedes que opinan?_

 _Ya estamos a dos capítulos del final. Sip, leyeron bien. DOS CAPITULOS D:_

 _Espero les haya gustado este cap. No olviven dejarme sus reviews que ya saben que son el que de mí que (para los que me leen por primera vez, y no saben, son el Garu de mi Pucca n_n)_

 _Y hablando de reviews… ;)_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _¡Hola Fantasmita! Muchas gracias por el review n_n  
Si, quise agregar momentos que aunque no vimos seguramente vivieron los chefs con Pucca, pues hasta donde yo se la criaron desde niña. Me alegra que te haya gustado ese detalle. Y si, es como un superpoder que Dada tiene xdxd Besos! _

_**Gaby Whitlock:**_ _Hola cariño! Muchisimas gracias por el review ;)  
Hahaha, soy telible x) me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo querida. ¡Besos! _

_**Karla Melissa:**_ _Hola KaMe, te agradezco tanto el review *u*  
Hahaha, Abyo es todo un personaje. Muy ocurrente xD y si bien fue un héroe yendo por Garu, lo hecho a perder poniéndolo nervioso. Tan bien que iba xd  
Los chefs están muy nostálgicos, porque aunque quieren que si niña sea feliz les duele dejarla a ir. Creo que así se sienten todos los padres. Me esforcé mucho por transmitir eso. Ella es la alegría del restaurante.  
Hahaha, "se me metió un: los tíos de Pucca la recuerdan de pequeña en los ojos". No sé si reír o llorar contigo x'D  
Yo también amo esa canción. Y el ritmo queda muy bien con la atmosfera yo pienso. Qué bueno que te gusto el capitulo y espero igual te guste este querida. Besos y muchos abrazos n_n _

_**Lupsss1412:**_ _¡Hola querida! Muchas gracias por el review, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado. Lo aprecio demasiado :') Besos!_

 _ **Rose:**_ _¡Hola Rose! ¡Gracias por el review! *u*  
Si, Abyo metio las dos fue sin querer, el pobre no penso en el efecto que podrían tener en el ninja xD  
Las bodas siempre son emotivas. Hasta ahorita no he llorado en alguna que yo recuerde, pero seguro que en la mía si chillo. Menos mal que casi no traías maquillaje, lo bueno que ya existe el que es aprueba de agua ;)  
Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo, ojala también te guste este. Besos querida! _

_Eso ha sido todo por ahora. La siguiente semana actualizare_ _ **Funny NG Stories**_ _asi que los que sigan esa serie de shots estén al pendiente. Cuídense, los quiero y nos leemos después!_


	9. Telling the world

—Damas y caballeros. Niños y niñas. Gatos y… amm, Gallina — comenzó a decir el Maestro Soo observando a Mio y a Yani a sus pies, así como a Won que se encontraba cómodamente sentada entre los brazos de Chang, pues con el elaborado peinado que Ching llevaba su pobre gallinita no podía estar en su cabeza — Estamos reunidos aquí para unir a este hombre y a esta mujer en sagrado matrimonio. Si alguien de los presentes se opone a que esta unión se lleve a cabo, le aconsejo que hable ahora o que calle para siempre.

En ese momento, Pucca desvió su mirada hacia los presentes y su expresión de absoluta felicidad se transformó en una de amenaza, advirtiéndoles que ni siquiera se les ocurriera pensar en arruinar su momento soñado. Los invitados se encogieron un poco en sus asientos al sentir la poderosa advertencia de la normalmente apacible chica, sabiendo muy bien de lo que era capaz y que lo mejor era no buscarle el lado malo. Cuando Pucca lo deseaba, realmente podía dar miedo.

La única persona que no se miró afectada o intimidada en lo más mínimo fue Ring Ring, quien se limitó a evitar los furibundos ojos de Pucca observando desinteresadamente sus uñas. Probablemente esa era la ocasión perfecta para arruinar su día, pero no le veía el caso arruinar su bonito vestido, peinado y maquillaje solo para pelear por Garu. Ni siquiera le gustaba realmente, solamente le coqueteaba de vez en cuando para sacar a Pucca de quicio. Además, ella ya tenía a alguien que le daba toda la atención del mundo. De reojo miro a Dada, y si Ring Ring esbozo una sonrisa pequeña al hacerlo, nadie puso atención para asegurarlo.

—¿No? ¿Nadie? ¿Están seguros? ¡Esta es su última oportunidad! No sean tímidos — insto el Maestro Soo, ganándose una mirada para nada amigable de parte de Garu. Ese día habia pasado por muchas dificultades y penurias para lograr llegar a tiempo a su boda, y no tenía intención de enfrentarse a otro loco como obstáculo, muchas gracias —Bueno, en ese caso, ¡prosigamos con la ceremonia!

Al escuchar eso, Pucca regreso su atención a Garu volviendo a poner su mirada angelical y llena de amor, soltando incluso algunos corazoncitos rojos en el aire. El ninja rodo los ojos ante la actitud de ella. ¿No podía controlarse un poquito en esos momentos? ¡Se suponía que era un momento serio y formal!

El discurso del Maestro Soo continuo sin más interrupciones. Palabras sabias salían de la boca del Maestro, haciendo a muchos suspirar, y a otros bostezar. Algunos escuchaban atentos, como Ching, quien prestaba oído a cada consejo que Soo le daba a la joven pareja pensando en cómo ella podría aplicarlo en el futuro, si es que Abyo algún día se decidiría a dar ese gran paso con ella. Otros, como Abyo mismo, solamente querían que el tiempo volara para así poder engullir todo el delicioso banquete digno de reyes que los chefs habían preparado en honor a su sobrina.

Curiosamente, Pucca estaba en todo menos en su boda. Su mente divagaba sin poder evitarlo en su futuro con Garu de ahora en adelante, como sería su vida como marido y mujer viviendo juntos bajo el mismo techo en su alejada casita en el bosque. Seguramente serian como esas parejas jóvenes de recién casados en las películas y novelas románticas que a ella tanto le gustaban, donde iban de compras juntos, hacían el aseo juntos y los fines de semana salían juntos en citas románticas o se quedaban viendo películas en la comodidad de su hogar, con palomitas y chucherías. Suspiro románticamente. Toda una vida de ensueño.

A diferencia de ella, Garu escuchaba atentamente cada cosa que el Maestro Soo hablaba, grabándola muy bien en su memoria y tomándose muy enserio sus sabios dichos y consejos. Al escuchar el suspiro de Pucca, frunció el ceño con molestia. Ella ni siquiera estaba prestando atención. ¡¿Cómo podía divagar en un momento tan importante y decisivo como ese?!

—Ahora es momento de entregar los anillos — anuncio el Maestro Soo. Eso fue suficiente para reventar la burbuja de la imaginación de Pucca, trayéndola de vuelta al presente y que atendiera la situación actual. Soltó una risita emocionada, ¡ya estaba muy cerca!

Abyo camino hasta ponerse frente a ambos con el cojincillo y las dos argollas de matrimonio para hacer el intercambio, y aprovechando la situación desvió su mirada hacia Ching y le guiñó un ojo cómplice, haciéndola sonrojar. Garu rodo los ojos ante el acto de coquetería por parte de su amigo en plena ceremonia, pero lo dejo pasar. Después de todo, ¿Qué más se podía esperar de Abyo?

Ignorándolos, miro las argollas y sin poder evitarlo esbozo una sonrisa orgullosa al verlas intactas, sin ningún rasguño. Garu habia puesto su alma y todas sus fuerzas en protegerlas de las artimañas de Tobe, y lo habia logrado por los pelos. Sin vacilar, tomo la correspondiente y con su otra mano la izquierda de Pucca, y delicadamente la deslizo en su dedo anular quedando encima de la del compromiso. Pucca hizo lo mismo que el con una sonrisa gigantesca plasmada en su rostro al leer lo que estaba grabado en las argollas. ¡Su Garu era tan tierno y siempre pensaba en todo!

Una vez que terminaron, Abyo se devolvió a su sitio a lado del novio sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo al no haber echado nada a perder esta vez.

—Eso es. Ahora ha llegado el momento de terminar con esto, que ya hace hambre — dijo el Maestro Soo tallándose su estómago — Garu, ¿aceptas a Pucca como tu legitima esposa para amarla, respetarla, tolerarla y cuidarla aunque no lo necesite; en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Garu se tomó su tiempo para contestar, cerrando los ojos. Podía sentir los ojos curiosos de todos sobre él, incluida Pucca, preguntándose porque tardaba tanto en responder la sencilla pregunta. Lo que ellos no sabían es que su vacilación no se debía a que se sentía inseguro de su respuesta, si no acerca de la _forma_ en que la daría a conocer.

.

.

 _Every part of my heart I'm giving out  
Every song on my lips I'm singing out  
Any fear on my soul I'm letting go  
Anyone who ask I'll let them know_

 _._

 _._

Ya le habia dado muchas vueltas al asunto, pero aun no habia terminado por decidirse. Y debido a todas las agitaciones que tuvo durante el día tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensárselo mejor. Ya lo habia hecho en dos ocasiones, ¿Qué más daba en una tercera? De todos modos, algún día tendrían que saberlo. No pensaba que Tobe se quedaría callado, conociendo lo ruidoso y chismoso que su enemigo era estaba seguro de que toda Sooga lo sabría en menos de dos días, y se le hacía mucho tiempo.

Además, se le hacía una manera muy propia de concluir oficialmente con el asunto. Terminar un voto, para iniciar otro. Así era la vida.

.

.

 _She's the one, she's the one  
I say it loud  
She's the one, she's the one  
I say it proud_

 _Ring the bell, Ring the bell  
for the whole crowd  
Ring the bell, Ring the bell _

_._

 _._

—Ejem, ¿Garu? — insistió nervioso el Maestro Soo, al notar que el silencio se estaba prolongando demasiado y que este comenzaba a volverse tenso — Volveré a preguntarte, ¿aceptas a Pucca como…?

—Acepto — lo interrumpió, usando su voz gruesa y varonil a la que todavía no se acostumbraba escuchar, pues en su mente aún estaba estancada su vocecilla de un niño pequeño antes de hacer su voto de silencio.

.

.

 _I'm telling the world  
That I've found a girl  
The one I can live for  
The one who deserves_

.

.

Los sonidos de jadeo y de sorpresa no se hicieron esperar, así como los murmullos acompañados de miradas de admiración e incredulidad - " _¿Acaso el hablo?" "Sí, ¡si hablo!" "¿Garu hablo?" "¡Hablo, hablo!" "Oh por Dios, ¡el hablo!"-_ Todos lo miraban boquiabiertos y sin poder creérselo al escucharlo decir algo, y de que, a sus ojos, Garu hubiera roto su voto de silencio en un momento tan emotivo como ese. Simplemente era algo que no se esperaban. Para ellos era más probable que el novio huyera de su boda a que saliera con algo así. ¡Algunos incluso habían apostado sobre ello!

A pesar de su vergüenza, Garu no pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente. Ya esperaba una reacción así de parte de todos los presentes, pero aun así la situación le divirtió. Casi podía visualizar la mirada escandalizada de Abyo, con sus ojos bien abiertos y su boca tocando el suelo. A Ching también se le veía muy sorprendida, lo que le hizo darse cuenta que Pucca no le habia dicho que el ya habia concluido con su voto de silencio la noche anterior. Cosa que le extraño, pero de buena manera, pues le agrado que Pucca le hubiera guardado el secreto incluso de su inseparable mejor amiga a la que le decía todo.

Pero de todas las reacciones que el alcanzo a percibir, su favorita por mucho fue la de la chica en blanco frente a él, que lo miraba sin poder creérselo.

Pucca ya sabía que Garu no continuaba más con su voto. Ella misma habia estado ahí para recibir las primeras palabras de el chico en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, escucharlo de nuevo causo el mismo efecto que cuando lo escucho hablar por primera vez, poniéndole la piel de gallina. Nunca se imaginó que Garu hablaría para hacer público su amor por ella, diciendo frente a todos que la aceptaba como su esposa. Fue algo que la tomo totalmente desprevenida, pero que la hizo realmente feliz. Poco a poco, su expresión de sorpresa fue remplazada por una radiante sonrisa que reflejaba la felicidad inmensa que ese gran acto causo en ella.

Al ver que Pucca dejaba de lado el asombro y volvía a recuperar su modo habitual, la seguridad de Garu también se desvaneció dando paso a la vergüenza y al bochorno de lo que acababa de hacer. Bien, termino su voto de silencio, hablo y dijo " _Acepto"_ , ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?  
Tercamente volvió a fruncir su ceño al mirar a Pucca, quien le regresaba la mirada de forma intensa, lo que lo hizo sonrojarse cual tomate. No es como si fuera la primera vez que ella lo escuchaba decir algo, ¡tenía que detenerse! ¡Lo estaba poniendo nervioso!

Cuando ya se estaba hartando de ser el centro de atención al punto de convertirse en algo bastante incomodo, Garu giro su cabeza para mirar al Maestro Soo, quien lo veía con sus ojos bien abiertos igual de sorprendido que los demás. El ninja tuvo el impulso de rodarle los ojos una vez más. ¿De qué se sorprendía? ¡Si el mismo fue quien lo alentó a concluir con su voto en primer lugar!

Disimuladamente y con todo el respeto que fue capaz de formular, Garu le gruño para sacarlo del shock y obligarlo a continuar.

—¡Oh, sí! Lo siento. Es que, esto es bastante inesperado. Pero bueno, creo que ha quedado más claro que el agua, ¿no es así? — continuo el Maestro Soo dirigiéndose especialmente a Pucca y guiñándole un ojo, a lo que ella asintió emocionada dándole la razón — Y, aunque creo que todos aquí sabemos la respuesta, aun así, es mi deber preguntar. Pucca, ¿aceptas a Garu como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, cuidarlo y perseguirlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?

La sonrisa de Pucca se ensancho más. No queriendo quedarse atrás, con toda la seguridad del mundo alzo la cabeza y respondió — Acepto.

—Por supuesto que sí. Muy bien, si más que decir o agregar, los declaro a ambos marido y mujer. ¡Puedes besar a la novia, hijo! — declaro entusiasta el Maestro Soo. Pero antes de que Garu pudiera conectar sus ideas con sus neuronas, Pucca se le abalanzo encaramándose de su cuello para besarlo con todas las ansias después de un largo y tortuoso día sin hacerlo — … o puedes besar al novio, ¡como sea! El orden de los factores no altera el producto — comento Soo, observando divertido como Garu se retorcía sonrojado en los brazos de Pucca intentando detenerla, pero ella no le hacia el mínimo caso y continuaba besándolo como si nada sin importarle que todos les estuvieran viendo. Algunas cosas nunca cambiarían.

Los invitados estallaron en aplausos y felicitaciones, la mayoría genuinamente felices por la unión de los jóvenes más famosos y queridos en toda Sooga, y otros alegres de que por fin la ceremonia hubiera terminado para empezar con la fiesta, ansiosos ante la idea de baile y comida gratis.

Cuando por fin Pucca decidió liberar a Garu, el pobre ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de recuperar aire cuando fue efusivamente atrapado por Abyo, quien lo abrazo fuertemente por detrás llegando a levantarlo algunos centímetros del suelo — ¡Enhorabuena viejo! Realmente me alegro mucho por ti. Y pensar que por un momento creí que te ibas a echar para atrás con lo que te dije hace rato… — Abyo dejo de hablar poco a poco al notar la mirada interesada de Pucca, quien enarco una ceja y se cruzó de brazos al escucharlo. El moreno comenzó a reírse nervioso, soltando a Garu para rascarse la nuca bobaliconamente — Este... era, era, era solo una broma Pucca, ¡relájate! Además, ya están casados ¿no? ¡Por cierto! — recordó dándole una palmada en la espalda a Garu, haciendo que casi se le salieran los órganos por la boca — ¿Cómo está eso de que ahora hablas? ¡Nos dejaste a todos bastante sorprendidos!

El ninja, quien tallaba sus ropas alisándolas debido a tanto estrujamiento, se limitó a encogerse de hombros como respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a dar una explicación? — exigió. Garu lo miro ceñudo. ¿Por qué Tobe y Abyo se sentían con el derecho de exigirle explicaciones de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer? — ¡¿Piensas hablar solo cuando se te plazca?! — reclamo el moreno indignado al ver que el ninja no tenía intenciones de contestarle, obteniendo únicamente una sonrisa arrogante como respuesta — ¿Por qué eres así, Garu?

—Déjalo en paz, Abyo. Hoy es su día — intervino Ching en su defensa. Luego miro a Pucca con una sonrisa — ¡Amiga! Ya sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces en el día, pero, ¡estoy tan feliz por ti! Por los dos, de veras que sí. Me alegro de que Garu se haya atrevido a dar este paso tan importante y honorable. Los _demás_ deberían imitar su ejemplo — comento, refiriéndose a el matrimonio y posando sus ojos en cierto artista marcial mandándole la indirecta.

—Pero Ching, ¿Cómo podríamos imitarlo? Los demás si hablamos… —replico el con obviedad, pensando erróneamente que Ching hablaba acerca de romper el voto de silencio. La chica suspiro rendida agachando la cabeza, en signo de derrota. Abyo era un caso perdido — Por cierto, nena, te vez increíblemente bien hoy — le dijo, sonriéndole con aparente seguridad y coquetería, pero Ching pudo detectar cierta timidez en su gesto. Era lindo ver como Abyo solía aparentar egocentrismo y demasiada confianza con otras chicas, pero solamente ella lograba ponerlo nervioso y sacarle uno que otro sonrojo de vez en cuando.

Ching olvido todo rastro de frustración, regresándole la sonrisa — Gracias. Tú también luces muy apuesto — le dijo, tomando su mano y estrechándola, disfrutando el presente y la compañía de su bobo chico favorito.

De a poco los invitados se fueron acercando a los novios para felicitarlos.

Los tres chefs rodearon a su sobrina y la envolvieron en un fraternal abrazo. Garu observo con una pequeña sonrisa la conmovedora escena a una distancia prudente, hasta que Linguini lo jalo de la solapa del traje para también incluirlo en el momento familiar. Ya eran toda una familia.

—No perdimos una hija — le dijo Ho — Ganamos un hijo.

Después de ellos, los demás hicieron fila para esperar su turno y desearles felicidad y buenos deseos. Soso, Chang, Bruce, Santa, Dada y hasta Ring Ring, aunque sus intenciones no eran precisamente felicitar a los novios.

—Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste fijarte en Pucca y preferirla sobre mí — le dijo Ring Ring a Garu, ganándose una mirada enfurecida de parte de su rival. Aunque habia decidido de antemano no sabotear la boda, no pudo desperdiciar la oportunidad para fastidiar a Pucca solamente para diversión propia — Pero bueno, a diferencia de ti hay personas que si tienen buenos gustos. No como los tuyos — concluyo, mirando a Pucca con una sonrisa malvada antes de darse la vuelta y reunirse con Dada, que la esperaba unos metros atrás.

Pucca gruñó y estuvo a punto de seguirla y reclamarle por el insulto, pero Garu la detuvo tomándola del brazo y negando con la cabeza. No tenía caso que arruinara todo solo por los comentarios venenosos de Ring Ring.

Por ultimo Destiny se acercó a felicitarlos, y aprovecho para amenazar "amigablemente" a Garu, diciéndole que tenía que hacer feliz a Pucca y nunca hacerla llorar si no quería convertirse en postre para dragón.

En medio de todo el alboroto y el gentío que los rodeaba, Pucca y Garu intercambiaron una mirada cómplice. Ella le sonrió alegre, y el a su manera le devolvió una discreta sonrisa. A pesar de todo lo que habia pasado ese día, al final habia valido la pena.

Justo ahí, iniciaba una nueva aventura.

Era el primer día del resto de sus días…

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hola!_

 _Finalmente, después de nueve capítulos ya se matrimoniaron xd_

 _Las estrofas que puse entre los párrafos a la hora del acepto son de una canción llamada_ _ **Telling The World**_ _de_ _ **Taio Cruz.**_ _No sé, sentí como que esa parte de la canción quedaba perfectamente con lo que estaba sucediendo, con Garu diciendo que aceptaba a Pucca como esposa enfrente de los invitados._

 _Espero no me haya quedado muy azucarado, porque no fue la intención. En serio :'v_

 _Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo, ya el siguiente es el último. El cual lo tendrán la siguiente semana n_n_

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca :3_

 _Y hablando de reviews…_

 _ **Lupsss1412:**_ _¡Hola de nuevo querida! Muchisimas gracias por leer y dejar tu review :')  
Haha, claro que sí. Yo siempre contesto todos los reviews, o al menos eso intento. El tuyo jamas seria la excepción, lo agradezco y aprecio bastante n.n Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, gracias por seguirla hasta este punto. Significa mucho *u* Besos querida! _

_**Fantasmita:**_ _¡Hola chica! Gracias por el review n_n  
Si, el capítulo pasado fue más centrado en los sentimientos y en los emociones de los personajes. Creo que eso es importante y lo que más resalta en este tipo de ocasiones. Me gusta mucho meterme en sus cabezas. Y si, Ring Ring solamente es envidiosa y mimada, pero si quiere puede ser tolerable. ¡Saludos! _

_**Rose:**_ _Hola mi querida lectora! Muchas gracias por tu review :D  
haha, no llores :'v  
Yo creo que incluso los novios en la vida real sienten eso, hasta las novias. Yo seré una de ellas, estoy segura :v  
Mi papa también es medio sentimental, yo no tanto. Me aguanto como las machas xd  
Y no me aburres, me encanta que me cuenten cositas y detallitos así. Me siento más cerca de ustedes :')  
Me alegra que te haya gustado, ojala y este también. Besos y sayonara, mi sexy lectora 7u7r_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _¡Hola cariño! Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar tu review n_n  
Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya llegado al kokoro :') y que a pesar de la situación tan difícil mis historias puedan servirte de distracción y hacerte olvidar por un ratito todo lo que sucede. Mucho ánimo y muchas fuerzas desde México querida. ¡Besos! _

_Por cierto, solamente quiero agregar que en one-shot pasado que subi en_ _ **Funny NG Stories,**_ _muchos creyeron que habia un error y que puse que Garu tenía 18 años, aunque en realidad me refería a que llevaba 18 años_ _casado._ _No a que tenía 18 de edad xD Pero a como lo escribí es normal que se haya malinterpretado, asi que lo voy a modificar para que se entienda mejor y no haya malos entendidos. Gracias a todos los que se preocuparon y me lo hicieron saber n_n_

 _Eso ha sido todo por hoy. Besos, los quiero y ¡nos leemos después!_


	10. Nueva Misión

Después de la ceremonia, los novios tuvieron una pequeña sesión de fotos que terminó por convertirse en un festín de besos por parte de Pucca, pues no pudo limitarse solamente a posar para la cámara. Una vez que terminaron, se dirigieron al restaurante donde ya habían llegado la mayoría de los invitados y los estaban esperando. Hubo música y baile gracias a Destiny, quien la hizo de DJ durante toda la noche. La comida estuvo exquisita, todo gracias al arduo trabajo y empeño que los chefs pusieron en el banquete. El pastel también habia quedado delicioso, era alto y de varios pisos, cada uno de diferente sabor. Todos estaban maravillados, y no hablaron de otra cosa más que de los excelentes preparativos y de lo bien que se lo pasaban.

Obviamente, los novios bailaron su primera pieza juntos como marido y mujer, una costumbre muy antigua y tradicional en las bodas. En realidad, era su primer baile decente juntos, o al menos en el que Garu estaba medio dispuesto a cooperar. Se necesitó de mucha persuasión y labor de convencimiento de parte de los chefs, Ching, Santa y Destiny para que finalmente aceptara. A regañadientes, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Pucca no pudo estar más feliz por eso.

Claro, no todo fue precisamente color de rosa.

Como era de esperarse, Tobe reapareció junto con sus ninjas -después de habérselos topado en la heladería y haberles dado un escarmiento por dejarlo olvidado y sin refuerzos - y con Chief a su lado, comiendo felizmente un paquete de galletas. Llego abriendo las puertas de par en par y haciendo algo de alboroto, enfrentando a Garu por lo de esa tarde y provocándolo en otra pequeña disputa. Afortunadamente, Pucca salió del baño en ese momento, y al ver como Tobe atacaba a su querido esposo no dudo en sacarlo a patadas con todo y ninjas fuera del local. Por suerte para la vagabunda, la novia no la corrió, por lo que se quedó sentada en una de las mesas gorreando comida, demasiado enfocada en sus antojos de embarazada como para preocuparse por Tobe.

También, Ring Ring armo un poco de escándalo cuando Abyo sin querer mancho de pastel su precioso vestido, lo que la saco de sus casillas y la transformo de inmediato. De nuevo, Pucca intento hacerse cargo del asunto enfrentándola, pero al último fueron Garu y Dada los que tuvieron que tranquilizar a las chicas para evitar que todo terminara siendo un desastre.

Y como cereza para el pastel, Dada no podía faltar con sus torpezas, tropezándose de camino a llevar unos platillos y estrellándose con la estatua de hielo de Pucca y Garu, tumbándola y haciéndola trizas. Por supuesto esto conllevo a una fuerte reprimenda de parte de Ho, Linguini y Dumpling, pues no habia sido nada sencillo ni barato conseguir a alguien para que la formara.

Incluso Pucca tuvo que perseguir a Garu varias veces durante la fiesta para obligarlo a bailar diferentes canciones, cosa que divirtió a muchos de los presentes.

Y como no, no podían faltar los discursos emocionales de parte de los más allegados. Palabras sentimentales de parte de los tíos de Pucca, que relataron anécdotas de su sobrina cuando era pequeña. Animosas y llenas de cariño de parte de Ching y graciosas de parte de Abyo, pues se enfocó en contar historias vergonzosas del novio haciendo reír a todos, excepto claro, a Garu. Tortuga también participo dándoles algunos sabios consejos, y Soso les conto un montón de filosofías que realmente nadie entendió.

Por último, llego la hora de lanzar el ramo. Todas las chicas frenéticas y desesperadas se pusieron frente a la novia, preparándose para el momento que tanto habían esperado e internamente deseando ser las afortunadas en atraparlo. Especialmente Ching y Ring Ring, que sin querer ocultar su urgencia se pusieron en primera fila, lanzándose miradas furtivas y competitivas entre ellas.

Tras soltar una risita traviesa, Pucca lanzo el ramo.

Pero debido a su increíble fuerza descomunal, este sobrepaso el techo haciéndole un bonito hoyo con vista del firmamento nocturno, perdiéndose en algún punto de este y yendo a aterrizar en donde solo Dios sabe. Así que, para decepción de todo el auditorio femenino, ninguna pudo ser la afortunada esa ocasión.

Después de eso, fue la hora de que los novios finalmente se marcharan hacia su casita en el bosque. Tras despedirse de cada uno de sus tíos con un fuerte abrazo, Pucca entro al coche junto a Garu donde Santa los llevaría hacia su nueva vida juntos.

En general, fue una boda bastante animada, peculiar, y por supuesto, divertida.

Una vez que los novios se fueron, los invitados poco a poco comenzaron a irse cada uno a su casa respectivamente. Al final de la velada, solo quedaron los chefs, Ching, Abyo y Dada.

—¡Uff, pero que día! — exclamo exageradamente Abyo, dejándose caer en una silla sintiéndose totalmente rendido.

—Lo sé. Mi cuerpo ya me está pasando la factura de andar de aquí para allá durante todo el día — dijo Ching, sentándose en otra silla a lado de la suya y quitándose los molestos e incomodos tacones. Por tanto, ajetreo su bonito recogido ya estaba algo despeinado, así que pudo poner a Won en su cabeza de nuevo, como debía de ser.

—Todos estamos muy cansados. Pero al final todo salió bien, ¿verdad? — pregunto Dumpling, mientras repartía lo que habia sobrado del pastel de bodas entre los poquitos presentes.

—Sí, todo salió estupendamente. Me preocupaba que la intervención de Tobe o el incidente con Ring Ring fuera a arruinarlo todo, pero afortunadamente nada se salió del control. No como otras veces, al menos — contesto Ho, recibiendo una rebanada.

—Lo más importante de todo es que Pucca se miraba muy feliz — comento Linguini con una leve sonrisa de nostalgia al recordar la expresión de alegría de su sobrina durante toda la velada. Se miraba muy hermosa.

—Incluso 'don gruñidos' se miraba contento — agrego Abyo, refiriéndose a Garu. El moreno se estiro para tomar dos rebanas de pastel, y después le tendió una a Ching.

—Gracias — le dijo Ching tras recibirla — Abyo tiene razón, ambos se miraban muy complacidos con todo. Hicieron un gran trabajo con la comida y los preparativos — felicito ella a los chefs, ya que se habían encargado de la mayoría de las cosas ese día, o al menos las más pesadas. A ellos iba todo el mérito.

—Oh, no fue nada. Tú también lo hiciste bien, estando con Pucca y apoyándola como siempre lo has hecho. No sabemos cómo agradecértelo — le dijo Ho.

—No digan esas cosas. Pucca es mi amiga y haría lo que fuera por ella — respondió Ching, sonriendo.

Abyo paseaba su mirada de los chefs a su novia, escuchando todo el intercambio de palabras animosas con una cara de molestia — ¡Oigan! — respingo finalmente — ¿Y yo que? Yo también ayude mucho, saben —protesto, ganándose una mirada asesina de parte del trio de cocineros, pues aun no olvidaban el lio con el vestido debido a su culpa.

—Lo sé, lo sé, cariño. Nadie se ha olvidado de ti. Muchas gracias por recoger el vestido hoy. Fuiste nuestra salvación — le dijo, estirándose para darle un beso en la mejilla como recompensa ante la mirada de desaprobación de Ho, Linguini, Dumpling y hasta Won.

Abyo soltó una risilla nerviosa —Je, je ¡Claro que sí! — admitió sin vergüenza alguna, mientras que Dumpling y Ho intentaban detener a Linguini de darle una buena tunda por fanfarrón y mentiroso.

—¿Ustedes creen que estarán bien? — pregunto de repente Dada, llamando la atención de los demás.

—¿Quiénes? ¿Pucca y Garu? — cuestiono Abyo. Dada asintió — Mmm… supongo que sí. ¿Por qué estarían mal?

—Por supuesto que estarán bien — afirmo Ho — Son Pucca y Garu de quienes hablamos.

—No importa que se les atraviese en el camino, ellos siempre estarán juntos — agrego Dumpling con seguridad, mirando sonriente a sus hermanos.

—Incluso cuando Garu no quiera, Pucca no lo dejara escapar — comento divertido Ho.

—Y al final él se dejará atrapar, como siempre — dijo Linguini, provocando una pequeña risa de parte de sus hermanos de cocina.

Abyo y Ching intercambiaron una mirada y se sonrieron, mientras sus manos se encontraban y entrelazaban sus dedos.

—Ellos tiene razón, Dada — dijo Ching — Son Pucca y Garu después de todo. ¿Qué podría contra esos dos?

.

.

El pequeño taxi amarillo iba cruzando el bosque de bambú, abriéndose paso entre la maleza para llegar a su destino. Dentro de este, los novios iban sentados en la parte trasera mientras Santa conducía en silencio, no queriendo perturbar el ambiente entre los dos jóvenes recién casados.

Pucca iba sentada de un extremo, y Garu del otro.

Ella miraba por la ventana el hermoso firmamento con esa divertida sensación de mariposas revoloteando en la boca de su estómago. No podía creer que de ahora en adelante ya sería conocida como la mujer de Garu. Que lo que siempre habia deseado, ahora finalmente se habia cumplido. Ese trayecto en el coche se le antojaba bastante irreal, como si todo fuera parte de un sueño perfecto del que nunca quisiera despertar. ¿De verdad iban a la casita de Garu? ¿Realmente esa iba a hacer _su_ casa de ahora en adelante? La emoción y la expectación jugaban con ella, haciéndola sentir como si estuviera a punto de subirse a una montaña rusa. Era mareante, pero en el buen sentido.

Jamás se habia sentido tan feliz en toda su vida.

Por su parte, Garu desde su lugar fingía también estar mirando el exterior. Pero en realidad, la miraba a ella por el reflejo de la ventana con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sintiendo cosquillas en la barriga, tomando nota de lo bonita que se miraba y de pensando en lo diferente que sería su vida ahora. Pucca ahora era su mujer, y a partir de ese momento compartirían todo juntos, la vida, la casa… _y la cama._ Toda su existencia iba a dar un giro total, y se encontraba extrañamente ansioso por ello.

Jamás se habia sentido tan nervioso en toda su vida.

En eso, Santa entro al conocido claro donde la casa del ninja se encontraba. Avanzo hasta detenerse a unos metros frente a esta, para que así Pucca no tuviera que mancharse demasiado su vestido ni batallara con los tacones en el pasto — Bueno, finalmente hemos llegado chicos — anuncio, girando sobre su inexistente torso para mirarlos.

Pucca sonrió y asintió agradecida. Tras engarruñar bien y con cuidado su vestido para no estropearlo, abrió la puerta y salió del coche. Garu la imito, dirigiéndose a la cajuela para sacar las maletas y las pertenencias de su ahora esposa. Esa idea lo hizo tragar duro y estremecerse.

Cuando termino de sacar todas las cosas, se colocó a un lado de Pucca para mirar a Santa y darle una pequeña propina. No se la habia pedido, pero se la merecía después de haberle ayudado con todo.

—¡Jo, Jo, Jo! Disfruten su noche de bodas — canturreo Santa, guiñándoles un ojo y poniendo en marcha el auto dejándolos por fin solos en mitad del claro.

Colorado como tomate, Garu fulmino con la mirada el camino por donde este desapareció, sintiéndose demasiado abochornado por ese último e insinuante comentario. ¡Como si el no estuviera ya bastante nervioso!

Pucca solamente soltó una risita, más por la reacción de su esposo que por el comentario de Santa.

Sin perder más tiempo, ambos se acercaron al porche de la casa. Garu cargando con todo el molesto equipaje que su esposa habia decidido llevar, pensando que ahora todas esas cosas ocuparían su propio espacio. Pucca a su lado sostenía su vestido de novia hasta las rodillas a como podía, asegurándose de no ensuciarlo, pisarlo o romperlo, mirando hacia abajo para no tropezar.

El ninja abrió la puerta de su casa, entrando primero y dejando caer las maletas en medio de la estancia con nada de delicadeza sobre el suelo, pues estaban demasiado pesadas. ¿Qué tantas cosas innecesarias habia empacado? Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y reclamarle, cuando la escucho aclararse la garganta. Pucca aún seguía afuera, en la entrada, con sus brazos estirados hacia el cómo niña pequeña. El enarco una ceja sin comprender. ¿Qué es lo que pretendía?

Al ver la cara de confusión de su ahora marido _,_ insistentemente agito los brazos tratando de hacerle llegar el mensaje. La idea se hizo clara en la mente de Garu, y comprendiendo finalmente lo que Pucca quería, rodo los ojos. ¿Acaso era necesario hacer algo tan vergonzoso?

Notando la resistencia que Garu ponía, Pucca se cruzó tercamente de brazos y lo miro ceñuda, dando pequeños golpecitos en el suelo con su zapatilla. No pensaba entrar a su nuevo hogar hasta que Garu le cumpliera como debía.

El ninja resoplo cansinamente dándose por vencido, sin ganas ni energías de ponerse a discutir con ella por algo tan tonto. Sabía bien que no sería honorable dejar a su recién esposa afuera de la casa la primera noche de casados, por lo que no le quedaba otra opción más que ceder al ridículo capricho y cumplir la boba tradición. ¿Por qué las bodas estaban llenas de costumbres embarazosas?  
Acercándose a ella, ágilmente la tomo y la cargo al más puro y tradicional estilo nupcial. Pucca dejo salir una risita complacida, rodeando el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos.

Antes de entrar, Garu se quedó un momento estático en la entrada con Pucca en sus brazos. Una vez cruzando el umbral, su vida cambiaría por completo. Ya nunca estaría solo. Ahora la tendría a ella. Cosa que le agradaba, pero a la vez le asustaba. Y ya no tanto por las estúpidas ideas que Abyo le habia metido más temprano en la cabeza, si no por dudas más reales. Como hombre de palabra y de honor, Garu se tomaba su voto matrimonial muy enserio. ¿Lograría cumplirlo como se esperaba? ¿Llegaría a ser un digno y honorable esposo? ¿Realmente haría feliz a Pucca y cuidaría de ella como debía? O, por el contrario, ¿fracasaría en esa nueva misión que el mismo habia escogido y que aún no tenía muy claro cómo debía de realizarla?

Con toda esa incertidumbre miro a Pucca, quien lo observaba curiosa. Aún tenía la tiara con el velo en su ya no tan estilizado medio recogido, dejando caer buena parte de su largo y oscuro cabello negro sobre su espalda. Garu nunca se lo habia echo saber, pero le encantaba cuando ella se lo dejaba así. Probablemente nunca se lo diría.

Dándose cuenta del nerviosismo de su esposo, Pucca le dio una sonrisa alentadora, dándole el ánimo que necesitaba y haciéndole saber con ese simple gesto, que no estaba solo. Estaban juntos en eso. Era una misión de los dos. Y aunque ambos eran jóvenes e inexpertos, poco a poco irían solucionando los problemas y obstáculos que se presentaran. Porque con el amor de Pucca, era más que suficiente.

Devolviéndole una media pero sincera sonrisa, Garu poso su vista al frente, avanzando un paso hacia delante hacia su hogar, hacia su nueva vida con la chica que nunca pensó que sería su compañera en una aventura que él no pensaba emprender.

Ahora estaban en casa.

Adentro, la dejo delicadamente sobre sus pies en el suelo, quedándose un rato uno junto al otro, intentando procesar todo. Pucca miraba a todos lados, sintiendo que se le saldría el corazón de puro éxtasis. ¡Esa era su casa! ¡La casa de Garu, la casa de su esposo!

Explotando finalmente toda la emoción, Pucca comenzó a recorrer emocionada cada rincón de la casa, examinándola como si no la conociera ya al derecho y al revés. Recorrió la cocina, donde ahora en adelante cocinaría para Garu todos sus platillos favoritos y experimentaría con cosas nuevas solo para él. Recorrió la sala, donde ambos se sentarían a tomar el té o a ver una película juntos comiendo chucherías. Incluso recorrió el baño, donde los dos se lavarían los dientes por la mañana y por la noche, y pondrían sus cepillos de dientes juntos en el mismo vasito. La habitación…

…La habitación que ahora sería suya. De los dos. Donde ambos compartirían el mismo espacio, el mismo refugio, la misma cama.

Pucca se quedó parada en la entrada del cuarto, mirando la imponente cama tendida a la perfección. Sonrió de lado. Garu siempre habia sido un perfeccionista hasta en las cosas mas mínimas e insignificantes. Se acercó a esta despacito, con un sigilo que cualquier felino envidiaría, y paso sus dedos por la fina y fresca tela de las sabanas. Cerro los ojos, dejándose deleitar por la agradable sensación de contacto. En eso, sintió la presencia de Garu. No necesitaba hablar o emitir ningún sonido para saber que él estaba ahí. Lentamente se dio la vuelta para encararlo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Garu miraba a todos lados menos a ella, rojo como tomate y con unas ganas locas de salir corriendo de ahí. Pero no lo haría. Porque él ya era un hombre, un esposo, y tenía que enfrentar las cosas como tal. Vacilante se atrevió a verla, encontrándose con esa sonrisa que tanto amaba y odiaba a la vez, porque lo hacía perder la cordura.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por lo que pareció una eternidad, hablándose con los ojos y sabiendo muy bien lo que seguía, pero tomándose el tiempo para disfrutarlo. Al cabo que no habia prisa, aún tenían mucho tiempo por delante. Aún tenían el resto de sus vidas, pues esa misión apenas comenzaba.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Y… el fin._

 _O más bien, el comienzo :')_

 _¿Se quedaron con ganas de saber cómo fue la noche de bodas verdad? Pero no, mis queridos saltamontes, eso ya no nos concierne a nosotros. Hay que darle a la OTP su privacidad :3_

 _Ayy, chicos, finalmente llego el fin de este fic. Siempre me pongo bien sentimental cuando termino uno :'v  
Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta el final, y sobre todo a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un review. No tienen idea de lo que significa para mí. Me dan el ánimo y las fuerzas que necesito para continuar escribiendo. Ustedes son el motor de mi inspiración. Sé que se los he dicho muchísimas veces, pero es la verdad, los quiero muchísimo. No quiero alargarme mucho porque luego me saldrá algo extremadamente cursi y azucarado, y suficiente tenemos con este capítulo. Pero sépanse que lo amo. _

_Espero que realmente les haya gustado el final. No olviden dejarme su ultimo review, que son como el acta de matrimonio de mi OTP *u*_

 _Y sobre reviews y eso…_

 _ **Lupsss1412:**_ _Hola querida, muchísimas gracias por el review y por leer el fic hasta este punto. ¡De verdad me hace muy feliz! Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap anterior y espero de todo corazón que también te guste este. Besos, ¡y nos leemos después! ;)_

 _ **Fantasmita:**_ _Hola mi querida fantasmita, muchísimas gracias por cada uno de tus reviews y por leer y acompañarme en cada capítulo. Lo aprecio demasiado. No quería que el capítulo pasado quedara tan meloso y azucarado así que intente meterle elementos de comedia para desendulzar un poco el ambiente. Me alegro que te haya gustado n_n Ojala este también haya sido de tu agrado. ¡Besos y nos leemos después!_

 _ **Miko-Sempai:**_ _¡Mi querida Miko ha hecho acto de presencia! Me siento tan honrada *u* Sé que no eres de dejar reviews todo el tiempo, así que cuando veo uno tuyo me es imposible no emocionarme. Me alegra muchísimo que te haya ido gustando la historia hasta este punto, muchas gracias por leerla y seguirla, significa mucho *u* Espero que la conclusión también te guste, y aprovecho la oportunidad para decirte que yo también ansío otro capítulo de tu fic. No es presión ;) Besos querida, ¡y nos leemos después!_

 _ **Rose:**_ _Hola de nuevo mi sexy lectora, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme en cada capítulo y siempre dejarme un review. No tienes idea el efecto positivo que estos tienen en la inspiración, así que de corazón te lo agradezco mucho. Y la verdad no me he visto El libro de la vida, la escena del capítulo pasado salió de mi loca cabecilla. Así que fue solamente una mera coincidencia xd Ojalá te guste este capítulo final. Besos, mi queridísima y sexy lectora. ¡Nos leemos después!_

 _También quiero aprovechar para agradecer a_ _ **Gaby Whitlock, Karla Melissa, Bianca, Anzhu,**_ _y a_ _ **Massei33,**_ _pues son personitas que en algún punto del fic dejaron su bello review y quería agradecerles. Incluso también a los lectores fantasmitas que me leen y que no conozco, muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic. Espero que les haya gustado y que les haya sacado una sonrisa n_n_

 _Sin más que decir, me despido de esta historia. Espero leerlos a todos de nuevo en otros one-shots, en_ _ **Funny NG Stories**_ _o en otro fic que se me ocurra._

 _Eso ha sido todo por hoy queridísimos ninjas. Recuerden que los quiero, les mando muchos besos cibernéticos psicológicos y… ¡nos leemos después! ¡Hasta la próxima historia!_


End file.
